


breathe and i'll breathe (and i'm in love with you)

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Biting, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Orders, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Scratching, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots in which we explore various kinks. Said chapters will include biting, dirty talk, blindfolds, rimming, orgasm control/orgasm denial, spanking and scratching, orders and obeying, handcuffs and leg cuffs, breath play, and wax play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Dan and Phil first get together, they're as vanilla as you can get. In fact, they stay that way all through 2009, 2010, 2011, even through 2012. They're not unhappy, they just don't experiment too much. After all, why screw up what feels amazing anyways?

2009 is too new for them to try anything anyways. They're too busy learning each other's mouths and bodies and they don't even have sex until December, anyways. Then 2010 arrives and they're too busy falling in love and being soft and gentle with each other.

2011 comes and things are inching along, they're making headway towards a life together, when Youtube goes and screws up things, releases _that_ video, and Phil and Dan both freak out, their private lives no longer theirs.

Things slow down there and their relationship becomes strained. It gets sharp and jagged at the edges, words cutting at each other in the privacy of the flat, then apologies, but it's not okay, and sex is rarer and more tired out, worrisome. In fact, the sex in 2012 is about the worst sex they can imagine, fast and dirty in the worst way, focused on the self, wanting to just get off for the sake of getting off.

2012 gets there and for a brief time, they break up, something that lasts only a few weeks before they'd figured out that they needed each other too much to stay apart. Plus – they're moving to London, they're starting their new lives with the BBC, maybe they can have a fresh start.

2012 is the year of relearning each other, of going back to soft and gentle, of Phil being as careful and cautious as the first time he took Dan, of Dan taking his time to kiss Phil from head to toe and back up, finding little pathways that make Phil sigh his name.

They start to fall back into the rhythm in 2012, they laugh again during sex, when Dan makes a moan that turns into a yelp when Phil reaches to touch him and his hands are too cold, when covers are kicked aside in favour of fast touches and frantic groping. They find each other again after a long time of having lost each other from stress fractures.

Phil's the one to broach the topic, as the year changes from 2012 to 2013. They're both a little tipsy, champagne spilling from their flutes – Phil keeps calling them “floots”, overemphasising the “u” in the word, and Dan is laughing at him, giggling and knocking his knee into Phil's, saying, “Shut up, you pillock”, and Phil sobers up long enough to lean over and kiss Dan warmly, kiss him until Dan fumbles for the table, sets down his “floot” of champagne, manages to get Phil's and set it down as well, and then fumbles for Phil, clutching his hands through Phil's hair, pulling Phil towards him.

Phil breathes hard into Dan's mouth, he pushes Dan back on the sofa and rakes his own hands through Dan's hair, tugs it gently, and Dan makes a quiet sigh of want when Phil does that, needing more of Phil somehow.

Phil murmurs, “Wanna bite you,” and Dan's brain slugs into coherency.

“Can't do that.” Dan says. They don't leave marks anymore. They haven't left hickies in years. They can't – the camera might catch it, a fan might catch it. Phil's had to privatise at least one video due to hickies that Dan left.

Phil pulls back, kneeling above him, his weight almost on Dan's, his knees on either side of Dan's on the sofa, pushed together, pushing Dan's legs together, and they're cramped, but Phil doesn't sway, tipsy as he is, and he smirks.

Phil is _nowhere_ near as innocent as he gives off on camera. The years have had him becoming more and more family friendly for his videos and Dan knows for a fact that Phil is not nearly as innocent as he gives off.

They've just never gotten a chance to really experiment with it, is all.

But Phil smirks now. “I'll bite you where the cameras can't see. I wanna leave marks on you, Dan,” he ushers in a low whisper and Dan hears those words and they roll through him and make him want to pull off his clothing right now.

“Where?” He asks, instead, breathless. Phil kisses him again and his teeth are sharp on Dan's lower lip, tugging and nipping, and Dan gasps.

Phil's hands slide up Dan's sides. “Your ribs. Your collarbones – make you wear a hoodie if you're going to be on camera. Your hips. Your thighs. Your stomach.”

All of that sounds amazing. Dan nods, he runs his hands over Phil's back and arches his hips into Phil's body, rubbing against him.

Then Phil pulls back like he's never been less interested in Dan, kisses him once more, gently, and reaches for the flute of champagne. “Let's finish the bottle and go to bed,” Phil suggests. “See what happens.”

And Dan's left gaping at him as Phil swings himself upright, as if Phil doesn't have a fucking hard-on that was previous seconds ago digging itself straight into Dan's thigh, as if Dan doesn't have a matching one, and Dan doesn't know what to make of his boyfriend.

But he fucking reaches for his champagne and throws down the drink in one gulp, pours most of the rest of the bottle into his glass because he _just might be in a rush for the bedroom, thank you very much_ , and Phil laughs softly, pats his thigh, tells him to relax and take it slow, that they'll get there soon enough.

Dan has no idea how Phil's managed to pull himself back together because right now, all he can think about is Phil's mouth on him.

Eventually the champagne is gone and Dan's not at all obviously standing up and going to Phil's bedroom – the designated bedroom between them that they share, Dan's room is for guests and he rumples his bed a little for videos to make it look slept in – and pulling off his shirt as he does.

Phil snorts a laugh at him. “Hurry your butt all you want, it isn't going to make me move any faster. I'm going to take my time and enjoy myself on you.” Phil tells him and Dan turns and stares at him from the frame of Phil's doorway.

“It's New Years Eve and I'm tipsy, come take advantage of me,” Dan says, voice somewhere between plaintive and a complaint. Phil offers him a slow smile.

“I'm getting there, don't you worry.” Phil tells him, walking slow and sure, despite his tipsiness, across the room, and he comes up close to Dan, runs his hand down Dan's side, hooks his thumb inside Dan's jeans.

“Get naked,” Phil says softly. He says it with fondness in his voice and it's something that they almost lost for a while and Dan shivers from it.

“Match me,” Dan dares him, half-orders, and Phil reaches, tugs off his own shirt until his chest is bare and pressed to Dan's and their hands are knocking together as they reach for each other's jeans, underwear, awkward stepping out of them, leaving them scattered behind as they make their way to the bed.

Then they're naked and Phil's on top of Dan and oh, _god_ , their erections align perfectly and Dan rubs up once, gets a little friction going. Phil stutters a gasp and his fingers squeeze around Dan's upper arms where he's holding.

“Be good,” Phil orders. “I said I wanted to bite you, don't make me want more just yet.”

Dan goes still for Phil, stops his movements. “So bite,” Dan encourages, wanting. Phil pulls back and looks at him.

“Gonna leave marks all over you where nobody else can see,” Phil tells him. He lowers himself until he's reached Dan's clavicle and bites and Dan flinches, sucks in a breath. It's not a gentle lovebite, it's a sharp bite that actually _hurts_ but it feels so good at the same time.

Phil reaches for Dan and half-strokes him, sort of lazy, not really fully moving his hand, just sort of squeezing and moving a bit, just keeping Dan built up, and he sucks and bites the skin until Dan's head swirls.

Phil bites and sucks and finally releases with a wet sucking sound that Dan would probably make fun of if he wasn't so turned on. Then, before Dan can move, Phil's holding him down again and making his way further down, his mouth soft and skimming down Dan's chest, finding its way over to Dan's ribs, where Dan sucks in a breath instinctively and makes them prominent.

“Keep them that way,” Phil orders him, and his teeth latch on. He bites hard, his tongue running over the surface, still almost but not quite jerking off Dan again, reaching down again, fingers skimming the surface.

Dan arches up towards Phil, sucking in his breath again, over and over, and Phil knows him so well, knows to let go long enough to let Dan drag in a long breath and bite down for Dan to stutter it out, biting Dan's prominent ribs.

He takes his time there, leaves a sore mark before moving to Dan's stomach, and he bites flat square in the center, right below Dan's belly button and Dan yelps. It hurts and he doesn't want Phil to stop.

His cock is hard as hell, twitches, brushes Phil's cheek and Phil reaches for it, pushes it away, lifts his head. “Tell your dick it has to wait,” Phil informs him and Dan lifts himself up enough to purposefully stare at Phil.

“My dick has no comprehension of waiting given that you're intentionally stroking it half this time and biting me,” Dan complains. Phil stares at him, bites down on the flesh in front of him, bites _hard_ , and Dan squeals and feels a drop of precome leak onto his stomach.

Then Phil's making his way over to Dan's hip and leaving little, softer bites as he goes and Dan's heart is pounding, it's pulsing in his throat and he can still feel Phil's teeth on his throat, even as Phil makes his way over to his hip.

“You've got such prominent hipbones,” Phil murmurs and Dan can barely hear him but he hears him well enough and then Phil's latching on there, biting and nibbling and sucking. Dan can't do anything but reach down and catch his fingers in Phil's hair and pull and Phil chuckles, he somehow chuckles around where he's biting. Dan feels Phil's breath, damp, on his skin.

“I'm going to be so bruised tomorrow,” Dan says, a little headily. The rush of all the pain from the bites is going to his brain. He loves it.

Phil spends the longest there, he thinks, just over and over biting and sucking until Dan's twitching beneath him, almost cringing away and wanting more of the biting at the same time.

“Phil,” he gasps, his fingers tight in Phil's hair, not quite pulling, tightening just enough with each bite of Phil's teeth for Phil to know exactly what he's doing to Dan.

“Can't wait to see the marks blooming on your skin,” Phil says as he finally releases Dan's hip and then he's sliding down further, far enough that Dan can only barely touch his head and he's forced to release Phil's hair, and oh god, he's going to actually bite Dan's thighs.

Phil pushes Dan's leg to the side and bites down on the soft inner flesh of his thigh, the juncture just below where his hip and leg meet, and Dan really, truly does shout as he simultaneously thrusts his hips and jerks away and tries to push all into Phil's mouth in one fell motion.

It ends with Phil getting thrown off him and Phil takes care to hold down Dan this time, draping his arm and weight over Dan's waist, biting down again, and this time, Dan can't get away and Dan whimpers, eyes watering.

He wants so bad. He wants Phil to go on biting for as long as he can take it. His cock is achingly, stunningly hard, and he reaches down himself. He can't wait any longer. “Don't stop,” he begs as he starts to stroke his own cock, smearing precome along it.

“That eager?” Phil asks, breaking away long enough to leave Dan aching for his teeth again. He knew he liked Phil biting his throat. He had no idea he'd love Phil biting his thighs. He wants Phil to sink his teeth into his thighs like there's no tomorrow and when Phil switches thighs, Dan actually gasps out, “Harder,” and Phil bites, he bites until it hurts, until the blood rushes into Dan's head and he can hear it pulsing through his ears.

He strokes fast and hard and Phil leaves bites that are sharp and painful across each thigh, switching back and forth, and Dan wonders just what he's going to look like tomorrow. Phil sucks the skin in between his teeth, drags his tongue across it, and Dan whines, whimpers, chokes back noises, loses control and chokes out noises that are weak and helpless.

It's building up fast inside him and Phil pushes up his thigh, finds a spot on the underside, bites down there hard, and Dan shakes, he trembles and shakes and it hits him and he bucks up and Phil rides it out, still biting, while Dan comes all across his stomach.

Dan collapses back against the bed, panting, aching in spots that he's never ached before, and Phil is moving and suddenly holding him, Dan sweating and sore, and Dan reaches for Phil without thinking, wanting to touch Phil, who hasn't gotten off.

Phil is equally hard, sensitive, and he gasps against Dan's mouth. “Do you-” he stammers out, “-know how good you sounded?”

Dan wants to shake his head, he wants to say no, but all he can focus on is touching Phil and making Phil come. He strokes soft and steady the way Phil likes it, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, he presses his tongue into Phil's mouth and Phil kisses back eagerly.

When Phil comes, he comes on Dan's hip and lower stomach and Dan's filthy, he's covered in their respective mess, and he's sore. He doesn't want to move; he's pretty sure he can't move. His thighs are shaking too much to hold him up.

“Phil,” he says softly. “Can you get a washcloth? Or a towel or something?”

He trembles in the sudden chill of the air as Phil leaves him, but he doesn't want to pull the blankets up over him until they've cleaned up. Phil is gone for only a minute but by the time he returns, Dan's shivering, and Phil wipes him down, throws the washcloth towards the dirty clothing hamper, climbs back into bed and his warm, warm body is draped over Dan's, heating him back up.

Dan breathes again, his teeth stop their shuddering. “We have to do that again,” he says quietly. His thighs are killing him. He already misses Phil's teeth on them.

“Happy 2013,” Phil says, glancing at the clock. “It's 1:04 in the morning. We made quite a bang.”

Dan snorts back a laugh. “That we did,” he says. He wants to sleep. He wants to see what marks lie on his body tomorrow from Phil. He wraps an arm around Phil. “Sleep now, though.”

“Sleep,” Phil agrees. “Post-coitus sleep. Good sleep.”

“Shut up,” Dan says. Phil never makes sense, he gets wordy and obliterated at the same time after sex, his sentence come out in Buffy speak. But he tucks himself into Phil's body and closes his eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's the one to suggest things next time. It's not like they don't still watch porn on occasion, jerk themselves off. Just because they've been together three and a half years (aside from that brief break-up and they barely count it) doesn't mean they don't sometimes just want to jerk off by themselves.

He's pulled up some video – some girl taking it from behind because he's not gay, he's bisexual and he likes women just as much as men – and while he'll be the first to admit that most man on woman porn is misogynistic as all hell, this one isn't half-bad.

There's no spitting on her or slapping her face going on, there's no disgusting grunts of “Yeah, take it, bitch,” there's no choking or rough face-fucking while she gags and pretends to like it.

But what there is in the video is a load of dirty talk. It's under the amateur category and it really does seem to be two amateurs, the guy telling the girl just what she should do to him and somehow that sends a prickle up Dan's spine.

He thinks about Phil's voice, all low and rough and gravelly, the way it gets when he's really turned on, and of what it might sound like if he was giving Dan orders. He thinks about giving Phil orders and finds himself interested in it. Somehow, his attention drifts away from the video, and he's busy stroking himself while thinking about that latter idea.

Things are going great right up until Phil walks in without knocking and catches Dan with his pants down and cock in his hand, at which point Phil blinks, lifts an eyebrow, and starts to laugh a few seconds later.

“Shut up,” Dan says, though he does stop stroking. “You still do it too and we both know it.” Phil lifts a hand in silent acknowledgement, mirth still written across his features.

“When you've finished,” Phil says, as if he's not staring at Dan, dick in hand, “Did you want to play some Mario Kart? Please wash your hands.”

“Fuck off,” Dan grumbles. “You could join me and help me out, you know. I wouldn't be adverse to that.”

“After you told me to fuck off?” Phil teases, pretending to leave, turning. Dan wouldn't really care if he did. He's close enough that it'll only take another minute by hand, and it probably would take even less with Phil's help. It would barely be worth Phil's effort, to be honest.

“I'll be done in a couple of minutes, go get the game ready,” Dan calls to him as Phil steps away.

“Oh – well, I was actually going to come help you out, but in that case,” Phil says, sounding only slightly put-off. Dan snorts at him and Phil truly does leave.

“Oi, close the door behind you,” Dan yells. “Can't a man have a wank without his door just left open for all to see?”

Phil's laugh as he ignores Dan's complaint is clear through the flat. Dan finishes up in a hurry, cleans up, washes his hands, and rejoins Phil where Mario Kart is now ready for them on the screen.

“So what were you watching?” Phil asks, curiously. “Because I know you don't get off without watching something – was it any good?”

“It was … interesting.” Dan says. “Got me thinking about some stuff.”

“That's never a good thing,” Phil teases him. Dan shoves at him and picks up the other controller.

“Shut up, let me kick your ass now,” Dan says. And then he proceeds to do just that while Phil whines and laughs at the same time and occasionally lets out an indignant yell when Dan nails him with a shell that knocks him back a few spots.

It's two nights later when Dan broaches the topic. “So how come we never like, talk during sex?”

“Huh?” Phil asks, distracted. He's half-asleep, face resting on Dan's shoulder, and they're sitting on the couch. It's late enough that they should go to bed but neither of them can be arsed to move.

“How come we never talk during sex?” Dan repeats.

Phil doesn't lift his face. “We talk. Remember last time when you told me that your legs weren't meant to be around your ears despite the fact that you could get them there and to let them down some unless I wanted you limping the next day?”

Dan rolls his eyes. “I still was sore the next day too,” he adds. “No, I mean like, naughty stuff.”

“We do that too. I mean, you're not exactly quiet, you're the one who's always moaning out, 'Oh, christ, Phil, more,'” Phil says. “And I'm generally pretty encouraging too.”

Dan sighs heavily. “I mean like actual dirty talk. Like, you telling me what to do, you saying really filthy things. I know you're not that sweet little innocent shit you portray yourself as on camera, you spork.”

Phil shrugs. “I dunno. Never sprang to mind to try it.”

Dan shifts out from under Phil and catches him at the same time so that Phil doesn't slump, pushes him into an upright position, and Phil shakes his head and comes into a bit more coherency. “What if I wanted to try it?”

Phil yawns widely. “I guess that'd be okay. You'd have to be the one to start it first though. You're right, I'm not totally innocent like I give off, but I've no idea how to start it or what you'd want to hear.”

Dan nods. “Sounds fair. Did you want to actually go to bed now?”

Phil nods sleepily, eyes half-mast. “C'mon, I'll let you be the big spoon tonight. I know you like that.”

So they go through the ritual of brushing their teeth and Phil takes out his contacts and they make their way to Phil's bed where they snuggle under the warmth of the blankets, where Dan slides an arm under Phil's and pulls Phil close in to him.

“G'night, bear,” Phil murmurs and Dan smiles softly at the affection in Phil's voice. After 2012, when a lot of that affection got lost in the stress, it still brings him great pleasure.

“G'night, Philly,” Dan comments and Phil grumbles at him. Phil hates that nickname. Dan loves teasing him with it and he always follows it up with a kiss to Phil's cheek, which makes Phil forgive him. Dan lifts up and kisses Phil's cheek now and Phil hums a little noise of happiness.

Dan thinks about what he wants over the next couple of days in his spare time. He comes up with phrases to try out. He blushes a little while he thinks of them because some of the stuff he comes up with is _truly_ dirty. He thinks he might wait on a couple phrases until they're more experienced because Phil might sputter and choke if Dan pulled them out straight away.

They're lazily making out one evening, lying in bed, when Dan pulls back, rests his head on the pillow. Phil's halfways to being on top of him, his chest resting on Dan's, hips and legs angled slightly off to the side.

“I think I want you to suck me off,” Dan says. He starts out light enough, something he's said before. Phil smirks at him.

“You think that, hm?” He asks, reaching one hand to unzip Dan's jeans. “Just think?”

Dan lifts himself up on one elbow and looks Phil square in the eye. “I want you to suck me off.” Phil smiles at him beatifically.

“Not exactly a troublesome idea,” Phil comments as he starts to shimmy Dan's jeans down.

“Wanna talk you through it,” Dan adds. Phil blinks and puts two and two together and just grins further.

“Ah. I see.” Phil says. He pulls Dan's jeans off and tosses them away, settles himself on the bed where he can kiss Dan's stomach. “Let's have at it then,” Phil adds.

Dan blushes. He's never done this before and he's not sure he's going to be any good at it. “You should be licking me. Don't want you sucking me just yet, just tasting me.”

“Can do that,” Phil agrees and he pulls Dan's boxer-briefs down around his thighs, frees Dan's dick, catches it with his hand and holds it steady before licking a line from base to tip, swiping his tongue over the head. “Can I talk too?” Phil asks, curious.

“Yeah, if you want.” Dan says. He's wondering what Phil might say.

Phil runs his hand up and down Dan's shaft, squeezes at the head, works out a bit of precome and licks again. “You taste good.” He says, his eyes meeting Dan's from where Dan's propped up watching him on his elbows, and Dan blushes even further.

“Keep licking. Wanna watch,” Dan says. “Tease me.” Phil does just that. He laps at the head, he licks small lines around Dan's cock, holds it steady, he occasionally jerks Dan a little in his hand, and he mouths across the middle and at the base, but never at the head, never takes Dan's cock into his mouth.

Dan sighs, closes his eyes and lets his head hang back. “You're so good at that, Phil,” he says. “You make me feel so good.”

Phil doesn't reply, but from where his mouth is on Dan's erection, Dan can feel the change in his lips, knows Phil is smiling.

“Go on and, um.” Dan says with shyness now because this is a rare thing that Phil does, and he loves it, but it seems weird to request. “Suck my balls.”

He wonders if girls know just how sensitive testicles are, because when Phil ducks his head down and licks, then takes one into his mouth and sucks gently, rolling it against his tongue, Dan's entire body courses with pleasure.

“Just like that, yeah,” he says with appreciation in his voice. “The other one, too.” He's blushing and squirming and his legs are pushing further apart for Phil to get in between, for Phil to duck his head and lick and suck and roll Dan's testes on his tongue, between his lips.

Phil sucks and licks there for a bit and Dan whines quietly, hips just lightly rocking towards the action in want.

At one point, when Phil's just using his tongue to tease along the sack of one of them, he pulls back enough to say, voice whisper-tickling Dan's inner thigh, “You sound good when you get all whiny. I mean, sex whiny. You're not sexy when you're just whining in general at me.”

“Phil, you really suck at dirty talk,” Dan comments. Phil snickers and goes back to sucking at Dan's balls for a minute before pulling off.

“Can I wrap my lips around your cock yet?” Phil asks, voice all innocent. It rocks Dan and it's Phil's way of getting back at Dan insulting his attempts at dirty talk a minute earlier.

“God, yes,” Dan says, because he's definitely worked up. “Want you to get my dick in your mouth and make your lips all pink and wet,” he adds, because Phil is not going to one-up him at his own game that he's started.

“Yeah?” Phil asks as he shifts up. “You like seeing my lips when they're like that?”

“Very much so,” Dan says softly. He loves seeing Phil after Phil's blown him, when his mouth is fuller and flushed. “Wanna feel my dick bumping against your throat.”

“You like that too, hm?” Phil asks as he poises himself and any reply that Dan might have is cut off when Phil leans down and takes Dan into his mouth, bottoming out, and sure enough, Dan's just long enough to bump the back of Phil's mouth, and Phil hollows out his cheeks, sucks wetly, sloppy, loud and good and Dan reaches automatically to run his fingers through Phil's hair.

Phil drags his mouth up and down a few times, pulls back and says softly, sounding equally as worked up as Dan is, “Whenever you pull my hair, I love knowing you're that desperate for more.”

Then he does something with his tongue to the tip that makes Dan do just that and Dan gasps, lets Phil resume bobbing his head up and down, tongue stroking the length of him, flat and firm, building up Dan.

There's no more pretense of dirty talk now. Dan's brain is too scrambled with pleasure to actually form sentences, all he can do is start to gasp out exactly what Phil's mentioned before, things like “Please, more, c'mon, just like that, yeah, Phil,” and his pitch is slightly higher than usual.

Phil rides out Dan's hips rocking steadily towards his face and Phil, not as worked up as Dan because he's not the one getting a blowjob (yet) pulls off and says, “You know, it's kind of hot when you're face-fucking me, when I can't keep up with your movements.”

Dan chokes back a gasp, a groan, and that goes straight to his head and it takes approximately two more seconds before he comes in Phil's mouth as Phil wraps his lips back around Dan, as his hips arch straight up and he thrusts once, twice, holds, and comes in pulses over Phil's tongue.

When he falls back towards the bed and Phil pulls back, wiping his mouth, Dan peers at him hazily. Sure enough, Phil's lips are swollen and pink and wet and Dan, spent as he is, feels heat still burn inside him.

“Lay down, I'm repaying the favour,” Dan says. Phil grins at him equally hazily and flops out on his back and helps Dan free him from his own clothing, and Dan tugs his boxer-briefs up so they're not around his thighs, goes to work on Phil.

Later on, they're lying there, side by side, and Phil's got an arm around Dan's shoulders and is stroking his fingers across Dan's upper back, his mouth pressed to the top of Dan's head, placing a kiss every now and then.

“I'd say that experiment for dirty talk was a grand success,” Phil says after a while, voice muffled into Dan's hair. “I'd definitely like it if you did that again. And I definitely want to try it on you.”

Dan kisses the sparse hair of Phil's chest. “Please feel free.” He agrees. “Give me half an hour and we can go again if you'd like.”

Phil laughs low in his throat. “Maybe not tonight. I think I'm spent. But next time it sparks interest, I'll give it a shot. Might be hot to dirty talk you when I'm slipping my dick into you.”

Dan thinks that 'might' is a gross under-exaggeration of a word right there. And if when he says, “ _Please_ ”, and it sounds slightly desperate and Phil laughs at him, he doesn't care at all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's halfway through June of 2013 when Dan gets his bright idea. So they're lounging in bed, each on their phones, and Dan is scrolling through Tumblr when something catches his eye, a picture of some male photographed from the chest up, his eyes blindfolded by a tie, and Dan glances over at Phil.

He wants, very suddenly, to get Phil in that exact pose. He just wonders if Phil would be up for it.

There's not really an easy way to bring up the topic so Dan nudges Phil with his shoulder, shows Phil the screen of his phone. “Hey,” he says quietly, nerves suddenly rising. “What if we tried this?”

Phil peers at it. “I'm not against it,” he says. “I've always wanted to know what it's like to be blindfolded.”

Sometimes there are moments where Dan is just _so glad_ that the universe brought him and Phil together because Phil wants the exact same thing as he does.

“But,” Phil continues. “We're getting an actual blindfold. I'm not ruining a perfectly good tie for that.”

Dan can assent to as much. And if later on the next day he goes online and finds a blindfold and orders it and gets promised discreet shipping, he only blushes a little.

A week comes and goes and Dan's starting to worry that the box somehow got shipped to the wrong address, that it wound up at some random person's door and they're going to open it, find a blindfold, google “Dan Howell” to figure out who this is for, find his channel, and tell the world that he's a grand, filthy pervert.

Until there's the buzzer of his flat and he practically springs out of his sofa crease and gallops down to see who or what is there, and there it is, a box with his name on it, and he brings it back upstairs, rips it open and finds sitting in bubble wrap the black blindfold that he's ordered, black and satin.

To say that it puts Dan in a mood is putting it lightly. Phil's out doing a bit of shopping and when Phil gets home, Dan has already put the blindfold in their bedroom in one of the drawers and has full intention to use it that night.

But an idea is forming in his brain and he doesn't _just_ want to blindfold Phil. He's got an idea.

His idea will have to wait until after they've had sex – or at least gotten Phil off once – though. So he winds himself around Phil and does his best puppy eyed 'I missed you' boyfriend face and Phil snorts a laugh, asks just how Dan got this clingy when he was only gone for an hour and a half.

Dan's only response is to kiss him until Phil's reaching for him, as hungrily with his own touch as Dan's fingers are as they make their way under Phil's shirt and grab at skin.

Then he leads Phil into the bedroom and proceeds to undress him and give him a blowjob that would probably make the heavens open up and angels sing for how good it is, if Phil's noises are anything to go by.

Let it not be said that Dan has not become remarkably proficient in giving amazing oral since he started dating Phil. He's had plenty of practice for it, anyways.

It's a sticky summer night and they've been naked for a good hour and a half afterwards, the first half an hour being spent with kissing and the aforementioned blowjob, and the last hour being spent too lazy to get dressed, and also too hot.

Dan picks this point to say slyly, “Phil, wanna try something new?” He puts enough heat in his voice to make it obvious exactly what topic they'll be trying something new at and Phil looks at him, sweat prickling his temples despite being naked.

“And just what did you have in mind?” Phil asks.

Dan leans over Phil, still naked, and his chest touches Phil's and it's almost clammy, too sticky and hot, but whatever, he can deal, and reaches for the drawer, pulls it open, finds the satin blindfold.

He pulls it out and holds it up. “Came today. Was thinking about using it on you.” He says it as casually as he can, pretending that his heart isn't pounding with want for the idea.

Phil looks at the satin, reaches and touches it. “Soft,” he says. “I'm glad it's soft, I wouldn't want some itchy fabric around my face.”

“Is that a yes?” Dan asks. His heart thumps away steadily and his cock, which had earlier been hard while he was blowing his boyfriend and readily ignored in favour of the hopes of this happening, starts to harden again.

Phil glances at Dan. “We're going to need showers after this, we're going to be so gross and sweaty. Is this why you didn't want me to reciprocate? You wanted to blindfold me and screw me or something?”

Dan flushes. “Not exactly. I mean, I want to blindfold you. But I don't want to fuck you.”

Phil blinks. “So what did you want to do?”

Dan smiles a little furtively. “It's a secret. All you get to know is it involves you blindfolded.” And that's enough for Phil, who, always the more laid-back of them, shrugs.

“Well, just promise me it's nothing too weird?”

“It's actually pretty tame,” Dan confesses. “Don't worry.” He'll assuage Phil this much. He reaches and positions the blindfold over Phil's eyes. “Lift your head up?”

Phil props himself up on his elbows while Dan ties the silk fabric behind Phil's head, stroking his fingers through Phil's hair automatically. “Can you see anything?” Dan asks.

Phil shakes his head, blinks. Dan can see the way the fabric flutters slightly where his eyelashes are. “I mean, I can make out where it's brighter in the room, but that's it.”

“Good. Just lie back and, um. Well, enjoy this, I guess.” Dan says, blushing even harder. He's going to do something that he's only done twice before with Phil. Both times, Phil had liked it, and Dan had liked it too, but it's not something he does often because there's always better options for him.

He's planning on jerking off onto Phil. But really, like he's already thought about it, while it feels good and they've both enjoyed it, usually he'd prefer to have Phil's hand or mouth on him, or be jerking himself off while Phil fucks him, or while he fucks Phil, so seriously, he's only done it twice.

But this time, since Phil can't see, he has to make it obvious. He reaches for the lube in the drawer as well, once again pressing his damp, sweaty chest to Phil's, and then situates himself on Phil's lap.

Phil's halfway to hard again when Dan positions himself, presses his ass down against Phil and grinds a couple of times, feels the stiffening of Phil's prick against his skin. He smirks and knows Phil can't see him, doesn't see his expression.

Then, Dan pops open the lube loudly, squeezes some into his hand, and brings it to his cock. It's cool, it's almost wonderfully cool compared to the stickiness of the heat in the room, and it drips and dribbles down his cock as he wraps his fingers around himself.

“Hear that, Phil?” He asks softly. Phil's fingers reach for the noise, find the lube sitting on the bed, wraps his fingers around it and gropes, then drops it.

“What are you up to, Daniel?” Phil asks. Phil _never_ calls Dan by his full name unless he's suspicious.

Dan says nothing, just continues to stroke himself off, squeezing a bit more lube into his palm so the grip is slick and too loose, so it's loud and wet, so Phil can hear.

He jerks slow at first, rolling his hips down at Phil's cock, letting the feeling of Phil's hardness add to his own slowly growing pleasure and when Phil reaches for him, Dan gently pushes his hand away with his non-sticky hand.

“Just lie back and listen,” Dan says. He wants Phil to just hear him. He doesn't have to be quiet – they've got their own flat, no parents around. He's long since learned to indulge in this.

So he touches himself and gasps softly at first, little breaths that hitch when he brings his thumb over the head of his cock, louder noises when he squeezes the base of his cock, and he presses back again towards Phil, rubbing around.

“What, are you planning on just building me up while you do something to yourself? Because that sounds like an absolutely shit idea,” Phil says. “Give me some hint at least.”

“Mmm, nah,” Dan says, lazily squeezing himself, still going slow. “You'll enjoy this, I promise. Don't you trust me?”

“Not when this is my first time being blindfolded and you're sitting on my lap grinding away like that.” Phil says. Dan leans over and kisses Phil to shush him and it means when he shifts, Phil's cock slides up and sticks up, and he's not sitting on it anymore, which is disappointing for both Phil and him, because now Phil's not going to be getting the same stimulation he would have been.

“Now why do you have to go talking, I have things all planned out and you'll enjoy it,” Dan murmurs into Phil's mouth. He's still pulling himself, starting to go a little faster. He's trying to keep his head clear – he wants to build up Phil too, not just himself, and if that means taking the time because Phil's already come once, then so be it.

See, Phil is great in bed to begin with. But if you can get him to come once, then get him hard again, he can last for like, a fucking half hour straight without coming and Dan's kind of in the mood to ride Phil for a while tonight.

But he also thinks it might be fun to ride Phil after he's already come once, see what it feels like. He's never done that before. He's let Phil build him up close to coming and let Phil fuck him without touching him until Dan's gasping for it, he's waited until he's hard himself and they've gone at it for a good thirty or forty minutes, until they're both sweaty and brainless and sore from trying positions, but never after he's already come once.

Dan reaches behind himself and balances as best he can with one hand stroking himself, kissing Phil, and presses Phil's cock until it's pushed against his asscheeks and grinds back towards it. “Feel good, Phil?” He asks.

“Yeah, of course,” Phil breathes out softly. “I can't see a thing, every single sensation is heightened now. I can hear you touching yourself and the way you feel right now is amazing.”

“Good,” Dan says, a pleased smile on his face. He utters a low noise when he touches himself just particularly right.

“You sound gorgeous,” Phil tells him. A slow flush creeps up Dan's spine and despite the heat of the room, the way he's already overheated, his skin prickles with a chill. He loves when Phil compliments him like that.

He holds Phil's cock against him and squirms around, stroking himself, pushing back at Phil, until he can feel the first smearings of precome on his skin from Phil. “Good, you feel so good,” Dan whispers to Phil.

Then he speeds up the touching of himself. Phil's right where he wants him so it's time to take the plan to part two. He jerks fast and tight and kisses Phil again, sloppy and hard, and his moans fall from his mouth into Phil's, Phil's tongue meeting his.

“What, going to come on me?” Phil asks, finally figuring it out. Dan utters another noise as he pulls himself, thrusts into his palm.

“You like it when I do. I just rarely do it,” Dan says. Not accusingly, just stating the facts.

“You're right, I do like it. Though what are you planning on doing about me afterwards? I know you're not going to leave me hanging.” Phil comments, voice muffled into the kiss they're still sharing.

“Shhh,” Dan whispers. “Let me take care of that. Just enjoy yourself.” He's getting close. His head is swimming with pleasure and he finds the lube again, pops it open, messily pours it open down Phil's cock while stroking himself, using his free hand to smear it about, until both hands are wet and sticky and Phil's gasping too.

“Gonna let me be inside you when you come?” Phil asks. Not quite, but they're getting there. Dan closes his eyes, pulls back from the kiss, lets himself groan loud and helpless as his orgasm builds. He just wants Phil ready for after this.

His fingers work and squeeze and Phil's reaching for him, touching him after letting his hands lie at his sides for so long, finding Dan's hips and squeezing, and it's like Phil's grounding him as his orgasm builds and curls through him.

Dan hunches forward and keens as it rolls through him, as he comes in a sticky string on Phil's stomach and chest, and he rocks and thrusts into his fingers until he's brainless, until his head is empty, and then he reaches back and catches Phil's cock, still slick with lube.

He positions it at his entrance, rubs a few times, grinds, smearing a bit of the lube around his entrance.

He's never fucked himself on Phil like this, right after coming, but it's also been a very long time that he just bottomed himself out without any stretching, but that's what he does, slides straight down and inhales sharply at the burn, at the stretch. The lube helps, but still.

Phil chokes out a noise, a noise that almost matches Dan's. Phil's is soft and breathy; Dan's is sharp and aching and full of pleasure that he didn't know he could feel.

It's so much to be filled up when he's overstimulated to begin with. He's sticky with sweat and lube. His hair is curling, he can feel it on his forehead, and his cock is softening, and his ass is so fucking full, Phil is so fucking good feeling inside him.

And Phil's nowhere near built up enough to come straight away. Dan's going to be able to fuck himself for a while on Phil.

Phil's fingers press into Dan's hips again. “Jesus christ, Dan,” he hisses. “Christ, you're tight.” He hisses the words out even as he thrusts up and sinks himself as far inside Dan as he can and oh, fuck, does it hurt a little but it feels so good.

Dan leans forward and shifts the angle expertly. He knows just how to make Phil rub over his prostate. One thing that gay porn did not teach him was exactly what it feels like. Dan's ready plenty of fanfic where the writer treats the prostate like it's a clit and see, it's not quite that way.

It feels good to have his prostate stimulated – it feels like someone's rubbing him inside in a special way he can't quite define, but it's not as sensitive as a clit, from what he can tell from his ex-girlfriend's response when he'd touch her.

This time, though. Maybe it's because he's just come but having Phil rub over his prostate makes him suddenly shudder and gasp. He's overstimulated and he's riding Phil, dragging himself up and down Phil's length, twitching each time Phil just barely leaves his body, when he pushes back down and takes Phil again, his mouth opening and breath leaving him in soft pants.

“So fucking good,” he manages to utter.

Phil's so hard inside him, rubbing inside him. They haven't used condoms in about a year. Not since 2012, when there was the confession that no, they couldn't do this with anybody else, when it was evident that despite the awfulness of their breakup, they were meant to be.

They'd both gotten tested, not that it was needed, given that they hadn't been with anybody else in years, and never used a condom since.

Phil slides his hands up Dan's back, strokes soothingly. Dan's starting to tremble despite the heat, and Phil's hands do nothing to soothe him. If anything, they only stoke the heat inside him, of Phil wanting to touch him.

He's holding himself over Phil, rubbing his prostate and he reaches for his cock, wondering if he can even get hard again this fast, because Phil feels so good inside him, and it's too sensitive, it's too much, he twitches at the touch, chokes out sharp noises.

He doesn't stop touching. He keeps stroking his soft cock, fingers running up and down the short length of it, riding Phil, and he focuses on just how good Phil feels, the noises that Phil's making, the way he can still feel the slight burn from being stretched open too much, too fast, and it starts to work into his head.

He's come not even ten minutes ago and he's starting to get hard again. He hasn't had a recovery time like that since he was 13, when he first started jerking off, when he could go four times in an hour if he wanted.

“Fuck me harder,” Dan begs Phil. “Hard as you can.”

Phil plants his feet on the bed, grabs Dan and shoves him down, shoves him until every inch of himself is sheathed inside Dan and Dan lets out a low groan when he feels it, because it touches him inside in a way he always forgets feels so good.

“Can't see a goddamn thing, can only feel how tight you are around me,” Phil mutters. Dan likes hearing Phil cuss. It means Phil's wound up.

He squeezes tight, partially for Phil's benefit, partially for his own. He feels Phil inside him and stifles a moan. He's sweaty, he's gross, Phil's sweating too, he can smell that the room stinks of sex and come and sweat, and he's in absolute bliss.

“Wish you could see me right now, I'm already half-hard again,” Dan utters and Phil reaches up, shoves a hand at the blindfold, pushes it up until it's on his forehead, stares at Dan.

His pupils are blown wide-out, the blue and gold of his eyes almost overshadowed by the black of them. Dan supposes his own eyes are probably the same. Arousal is a hell of a drug. His cock twitches in his hand, and he twitches as Phil reaches for him, actually shoves his hand aside and touches him.

“Too sensitive,” he hisses. “Don't stop,” he adds as an afterthought, because somehow it's all so good, it's all building up inside him again. He rises and falls on Phil and Phil stares at him with wide eyes, mouth parted, panting in breaths.

Phil strokes him, he jerks him. “You're not even fucking hard, Dan, you're like, halfway there,” he says. Dan groans and pushes back against Phil's thrusts until he can hear Phil's thighs meeting his skin.

“Don't care, feels so good,” Dan says. He twists and arches. His incoherent thoughts roil within him and he grabs Phil's arms, stares down Phil as Phil fucks up into him over and over.

“Doesn't it hurt?” Phil asks, rubbing his hand up and down Dan's back. Dan grabs at the sheets as Phil strokes with his other hand. They're going to have to wash the sheets and have a shower at this rate – Dan's getting his sticky, lubey hands all over the sheets.

Maybe tonight they'll sleep in Dan's bed for cleanliness sake.

He focuses on Phil's question at hand, angles himself just right so that Phil rubs over his prostate. He can feel it building up in him again and he's stunned. It's like being stroked just behind his balls, like something is stimulating him from inside his cock. It's nothing like people seem to think it's like.

“Please, please, please,” he chats out in a weak series of breathless noises, chest tight, cock tight, entire body fucking tight. He feels taut and tense and like he's ready to spill all over Phil again but there's no way he can, it's not been even twenty minutes and he's halfway to hard but not fully hard, but he's actually close, he doesn't fucking – he's never been this way before.

He can't breathe. He's sucking in air and it's not enough for his brain and Phil's driving home hard and fast, grunting and groaning, grabbing at him, still pulling at Dan's half-hard cock, other hand alternating between rubbing at his skin and grabbing.

“Gonna come,” Phil warns him. “Would have lasted longer but you decided to _sound_ like you did, plus that blindfold – oh christ,” he jerks a few times hard and fast into Dan, “did a fucking – fuck, hell,” he pants, grabs at Dan and his hips slam into Dan, “number on me,” incoherent.

Dan can feel Phil so hard inside him, so right there, and his entire body is prickling, he's too close, everything's on fire. He gasps and chokes out a sob that gets caught up in his throat and then he's coming again, he's coming but he's not even fucking hard, there's no actual come. He's shaking and trembling and his cock is quickly softening and he's twitching, trembling, shaking, tightening and spasming around Phil.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ ” he whimpers. He's trembling. He's never experienced this before. He can't have Phil touching his cock any longer, he swats Phil's hand away from him, pushes it towards his hips. “Just come, oh god,” he begs.

“Gonna,” Phil assures him, thrusts three times more and arches up, pulls Dan down to him and they're sweaty and sticky and Dan's shaking, he's actually shaking.

When Phil slides out of him, Dan gasps. It's too much, too sensitive, and he collapses forward, onto the bed. He's gross and sticky and when Phil touches his shoulder, Dan lifts his face up.

“I think I just came without even being hard,” Dan says very quietly. He's never experienced that before. He doesn't even know how to comprehend it. His entire body is made of prickling.

Phil knows, though. He knows Dan needs some kind of aftercare. He pushes off the blindfold and touches Dan's thighs.

“We can't sleep in this bed tonight,” Dan adds. “It's disgusting.” He's trying to pull his brain together. Phil kisses his shoulder and strokes a hand down his back.

“Dan, sweetness,” he says. Sweetness. An intimate nickname rarely used. “Let's take a shower. We'll sleep in your bed, I'll wash the sheets here tomorrow.”

Dan thinks there's the edging of tears in the corners of his eyes for how overwhelmed he is. “Yeah,” he says, and if his voice catches a little, that's for him to know and Phil to not find out. He's never felt this oversensitive before.

“I'll scrub you clean. I'll take care of you,” Phil promises. He almost half-picks up Dan as he stands. When Dan's feet hit the ground, he trembles, can't quite hold himself steady, and he reaches for Phil. Phil catches under his arm. “You okay?”

“Oh god, yes,” Dan says. He breathes in slow and deep and manages to get his legs under him. “You have no idea how okay,” he says. He doesn't want to be touched for about three days straight and he wants nothing more than to melt into Phil's gentle touch in the shower. He's a contradiction rolled into one.

“Come on,” Phil says softly. “I'll clean you up. You're okay, Dan,” and somehow, Dan manages to get himself back together a little from that.

He kisses Phil's shoulder, kisses his neck, closes his eyes. He lets Phil lead him to the bathroom. Phil turns on the shower.

“Gonna let it get warmed up,” Phil says. Dan thinks fuzzily, isn't he supposed to be the one giving aftercare to Phil, he's the one who blindfolded Phil, isn't that how these scenes go?

But Phil scrubs Dan clean, scrubs himself clean, and they stand in the spray of the water until it starts to cool, and only then, once Dan's recollected himself, do they step out and get towels, make their way to Dan's room and collapse into his bed, exhausted, not bothering with clothes or covers. Too hot, too tired.

Dan hangs onto Phil, needing his nearness.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They're watching television one day not long after that, and Phil must be in a mood, because he keeps getting handsy with Dan, his fingers playing under Dan's shirt, sliding up to a nipple, sliding down to tease under the hem of his jeans.

Dan's just trying to actually watch the show and it's getting more and more difficult with Phil's fingers sneaking all about and touching him and he doesn't know _why_ Phil's getting him so worked up, when Phil could just say straight out, “Let's move to the bedroom for a bit,”.

He whines a little, hitches his hips, and Phil kisses the shell of his ear, chuckles softly, nips it. “Love you, bear,” Phil says. He nibbles a little, slides his hand further down under Dan's jeans, enough that he can slide his fingers just under Dan's boxers.

“If we're doing this,” Dan says, “I'm particularly in the mood to fuck you.” He comments it just as casually as Phil is with his actions.

“Maybe later. I want to try something new.”

Dan's interest perks at that. He's liking that they're trying new things. “What's up?” He asks.

“Ummm,” Phil says. Dan turns to look at him and Phil's flushing a little. “I wanted to try rimming.”

Dan mulls over that. He's not against it – he's never tried it before. “I want to shower first,” he says. “It's hot in here and I feel gross and I want to make sure I'm clean, I think.”

“Go take a shower.” Phil agrees. “Because I really wanna try rimming you,” he says.

Dan stands, stiff in his jeans, and heads to take a shower, turning on the spray. He washes his entire body and then he makes sure to wash very thoroughly where Phil's mouth is going to be, and then just for good measure, he washes a second time.

He towels off, doesn't bother dressing, just wanders over to Phil with the towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping, a few spots of dampness still on his chest, and Phil glances up, grins with a gleam in his eye.

“You look good like that. You should walk around here undressed more often.” Phil says, and he leans in and kisses Dan's stomach. “Though I think,” he says, “now that you're ready, we should definitely head to my bed.”

He gets up and Dan follows him and Phil hooks a finger in Dan's towel, tugs it off as they get in the bedroom.

“C'mere,” Phil says, unzipping his jeans and he's half-hard, and he adjusts himself not so discreetly. He tugs off his shirt and drops his boxers. “You can fuck me later, I think I wanna make you come while I'm rimming you.”

Dan shivers at the idea of that, of Phil's tongue there, and he lets Phil pull him into his bed, where he sits naked on Phil and they make out lazily, Phil getting harder, rutting against Dan, rubbing his cock straight between Dan's ass cheeks.

“Might jerk off onto you afterwards, is that okay?” Phil asks. Dan nods. He's got no problem with that – he actually kind of enjoys it. As long as it doesn't get in his eye (which has happened once and that was enough, that fucking _burned_ ), he's okay with Phil jerking off on him.

Phil rubs Dan's back. “I hope you enjoy it.” He says softly, between kisses. “And I think I'd be down for you to do it to me at some point. Fair's fair, anyways.”

Dan thinks about the idea of rimming Phil. He thinks he'd rather experience it first, see how it feels. Phil slides a hand down Dan's back and rubs his finger over Dan's hole. “Lay down on your belly,” Phil says.

Dan slides down and stretches out and Phil starts out at his shoulders, starts kissing his way down his spine, letting his tongue trail out, the tip of it just dragging down, leaving a little damp line that chills in the air as Phil goes, a start contrast to the heat of the flat.

Phil hesitates when he gets to the small of Dan's back. “Just double checking. You still sure? You comfortable?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Dan says. He still is a little nervous – after all, Phil's tongue is about to be up his ass, but other than that, he's comfortable.

Phil slides down a little further and pushes apart Dan's ass cheeks, holds them open, and his tongue trips down there, and his tongue touches, flicks, and Dan shudders. Phil licks hesitantly.

“You gotta talk for me, Dan, tell me what feels good.”

“It feels _weird_ ,” Dan says. “Your tongue is on my asshole.” He pauses. “But don't stop, let's see how this feels.”

Phil licks, he circles around the entrance. “You still hard?”

“Yeah,” Dan says. He reaches underneath and squeezes himself, pressed flat into the mattress, but it still feels good, and the next time Phil laps at him, he squeezes again and feels a spark of pleasure.

Phil slides a hand under Dan and pulls at him, lifts him up a little. “Keep touching, then,” and Dan sees no reason not to oblige. Phil presses his tongue more firmly to Dan's entrance, licking, and Dan twitches and twists a little under the sensation.

“I think it feels good? In a weird way?” Dan admits, and it really does. After all, it feels good when Phil teases him with the tip of his finger and circles around his entrance, rubs over it, so this is just new, this is wet and warm and a different kind of pressure and texture to it, but it's teasing.

Phil pushes his cheeks apart further, presses his tongue deep at him, then shifts how he's holding Dan open so he can just reach Dan's entrance with a finger, press it inside. It's a little rough, dry, only with a bit of spit, and his tongue circles around his finger, tickles and teases.

Dan strokes himself and lifts his ass further in the air, presses back towards Phil. “Keep going,” he encourages, pulling at himself, rubbing his balls loosely. Phil fingers him, sliding it in and out, just the one finger, tongue lapping at him.

Phil pulls back and presses a kiss to one of Dan's cheeks, bites down there, still fingering him. “Enjoying yourself?” He asks.

“I think so,” Dan says softly. Phil trails little kisses while he fingers Dan, finds Dan's prostate, strokes over it, and there's that strange sensation of being touched from deep inside himself, of faint pleasure sparking somewhere.

“It doesn't taste like anything,” Phil says. “I mean, I didn't know what to expect. It just tastes like, well, skin. I mean, since you washed up and everything, I don't know.”

“I'm glad?” Dan asks, confused. This isn't exactly the kind of talk he was looking to have, how his asshole tastes, but then Phil ducks his head down, pulls his finger out of him, and resumes licking, sliding his tongue over Dan's entrance, up and down and circling, light feathery touches and then firmer, pressing his tongue down, and the deviation feels good.

Dan strokes himself faster, building himself up, and he makes a soft, breathy noise as Phil does whatever he's doing. Phil's tongue goes stiff and he bobs his head up and down, dragging it, and it presses firm and hard against Dan, and it feels good, and Dan makes another noise, lifting his ass towards Phil again.

“Definitely enjoying myself now,” Dan admits. Once he got past the initial weirdness, the concept of what they were doing, it's started to feel good.

His cock is leaking precome and he catches it, smears it around the tip, and his entrance is wet and Phil's still licking at him, making a little humming noise, like he's pleased with himself, with how Dan's hips are shifting and lurching just slightly with every single motion that Phil makes.

“Definitely having you try this on me,” Phil comments between lapping motions, between going stiff with his tongue and lax, and the sensation is overwhelming, and Dan's getting close. He squeezes his fist around the head of his cock and pushes into the palm of his hand, hisses out a noise.

“Gonna come,” Dan warns, and Phil slides a finger inside of him, works it in and out, twists it gently, and the sensation is so good, Phil's tongue on him, finger inside him, his own hand working on his cock, and it's just fucking amazing.

“Wanna feel you coming, love feeling you coming, whether it's on my fingers or around my dick,” Phil says softly, his breath on Dan's skin, and he licks, laps, nudges a second finger inside, and there's a bit of a stretch, no lube, just the saliva lining his entrance, and Dan keens softly, his fingers squeeze and he rocks into his fist.

He arches and he comes and clamps down around Phil's fingers, and Phil keeps working them in and out of him as he does, until Dan's done shooting strings of sticky come in the palm of his hand, not wanting to stain the bedspread.

Then, he pulls his fingers back and gives a few last, slow licks to Dan, who shivers, too sensitive, and Phil chuckles softly, does it again, and Dan squirms around.

“Too sensitive, knock that off,” Dan says. He almost doesn't want Phil to, though, because it kind of feels good. Phil doesn't stop just yet though, he licks for a few more seconds, and then pulls back.

Phil wipes his mouth off. “I kind of feel like I should brush my teeth.” He says.

“Please feel free. I'd kind of prefer if you did before I kissed you again.” Dan answers. “I mean, not that what you just did didn't feel good, but ass mouth.” He starts to roll but Phil catches him.

“Stay right where you are, I'm gonna jerk off on you, remember?” Phil straddles him and kneels above him, and Dan listens as Phil strokes himself, lies still, decides to dirty talk Phil a little.

“Come on me, Phil,” he says softly. “Wanna feel it hitting my ass, feel your come all over me.”

Phil palms Dan's ass with his free hand. “It is a nice bum,” he says. “I have enjoyed seeing it the few times I've finished on it.”

Dan can feel Phil rocking into his fist, moving slightly on him, and pressing him down into the bed, can feel as Phil leans forward, angles himself.

He closes his eyes and listens and a minute later, Phil's gasping and letting out a low, deep groan and coming, and it's hitting his skin, warm and dripping, pooling on his left butt cheek, a little in the cleft of his ass.

Phil inhales a long breath and slides off Dan. “Okay,” he says after a moment, sounding brainless. “I'm gonna go brush my teeth.”

“I'm gonna go clean up,” Dan says. “Because I've got dried come all over my hand and your come on my rear, and there's no towels in here to wipe off with.”

He kind of doesn't want to wander the flat naked so he wipes at the come on his ass with his already dirty hand, uses his clean hand to pull on boxers, follows Phil where Phil's going to brush his teeth so he can wash his hands clean.

He definitely enjoyed that, though. He's gonna have to try it on Phil at some point.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooo boy is it hot in here or is it just me this chapter is pretty much pure evil i hope you know >:)

Phil doesn't actually bring up the next idea. He just does it. Dan has no idea it's coming at all and quite frankly, while he kind of turns out enjoying it, he would have preferred to have known it was coming (because he certainly isn't).

Phil's got him pinned down and they've made good use of the blindfold again – this time Dan is completely blind. He can only feel the weight of Phil's body over his as Phil kisses his way down his chest, and Dan likes the weight of Phil on him, on his lower half, holding him in place.

Dan's got one hand threaded in Phil's hair and the other in the sheets, just starting to pull and squeeze at them as his arousal builds, as his cock stiffens and presses into Phil's tummy.

Phil doesn't shift to reach and touch him, he just keeps kissing Dan, starts biting a little around his rib cage, little nips that make Dan flinch and want to beg for more.

Phil focuses there for a little bit, building Dan up that way, before he shuffles down more in the bed, kicking at the sheets where they clump up around his heels, knocking them off the bed. He seems to be going for a repeat of biting Dan, which he's done a few times now and never failed to make Dan come so hard his head reels.

His teeth find purchase against Dan's inner thigh and Dan groans deeply, as Phil sucks and really lets his bite hurt. So maybe Dan's discovered he's got a little bit of a thing for pain. Just a little, he doesn't want to have someone pull out a knife on him and start carving him up, but he definitely likes it when Phil hurts him with his biting.

Phil reaches with one hand to lazily jack off Dan, he keeps his fist loose, not doing the things that usually work up Dan like playing with the tip, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, keeping his fingers tight around Dan.

He doesn't bother playing with Dan's balls, doesn't do any of the normal things he knows work for Dan, and his touch is too loose, too light, almost not enough, and Dan's not going to complain because he trusts Phil to get around to it eventually.

But Phil goes on like that, his movement slow and lax, and while it's building up Dan, it's building him up slowly, and it feels like its not good enough. His orgasm doesn't feel right, like it's going to be half-hearted, and while one could argue there's rarely a bad orgasm, a half-hearted orgasm isn't exactly what he wants, not after he was getting so built up by the biting before.

“Come on, Phil, a little tighter, a little faster,” Dan urges, and it's only at his urging that Phil even starts to help him out. Dan feels Phil's fingers curl more firmly around him, move a little faster.

“You could use your mouth, you know,” Dan says, perhaps a bit petulantly, but he's _horny_ , and Phil's been building him up, and he wants to get off so bad.

“I could, but I'm not going to,” Phil answers back and his voice has a tone to it – Dan can't put a name to it, but if he could, his brain would go to 'unnerving'. Not quite dangerous. But Phil sounds like he has an idea and he's not going to give Dan any idea what it is and Dan decides to just roll with it.

“You haven't just jerked me off in a while,” Dan comments. It's true – Phil knows Dan loves blowjobs (well, who wouldn't? They feel bloody a lot better than a hand) and usually if Phil's the one screwing Dan, Dan will take care of himself because he knows how to just touch himself to bring himself to the most spectacular orgasms, and Phil's not put out by that, because he's kind of the same when the roles are reversed. Plus, Dan loves seeing Phil touch himself, so that's always a bonus that makes his own orgasm even better.

Phil bites at Dan's thighs again, and his biting and touching is building up Dan fast, and Dan can feel himself stiffening even more and he knows his orgasm is right there, he's going to come crying out Phil's name, when suddenly the bite on his thigh is released and so is his cock and Phil's lying there for a moment more before coming up to lie next to Dan.

Dan can't see a damn thing behind his blindfold and wonders what the hell is going on, and his cock is leaking precome all over his stomach, and Phil's making no move whatsoever to finish him off, to do anything.

“Phil, what the absolute fucking hell?” Dan finally utters after probably thirty seconds of no touching. He can hear Phil doing something – he can hear the rustling of clothes and it takes him about ten more seconds to put two and two together and realise that Phil is jerking off without him, is forced to listen as Phil arches up and finishes all over himself with a gasp.

“No, you are fucking not, you are not leaving me like this,” Dan hisses in aggravation and confusion. “Why the fuck did you stop?”

“It's, um. Called orgasm denial. So that you appreciate when you get to come next time.” Phil says. Dan almost reaches for himself to finish himself off, he's actually got his left hand halfway there, when Phil catches it and pushes it back down.

“No, come on, give it a shot, maybe you'll like it,” Phil says, bargaining. “I promise I'll make you come however you want when I do let you come.”

Dan squirms. He's so hard it almost hurts. He's never had blue balls before but he's pretty sure this is what it must feel like.

“Come on, Phil, please, just touch me, finish me off,” he begs, and his hips lift up a little at the thought of Phil touching him, he's that fucking close.

Phil lifts up Dan's blindfold so that Dan can see, Phil nuzzles in close to Dan and kisses the juncture of his throat and collarbone and nuzzles there, but he makes no move to touch. Dan really will finish himself off by hand if he has to.

But then Phil just gives him this look, this eager puppy look, and Dan sighs, resigns himself to being horny as hell for however long it is until Phil decides to actually let him get off.

Dan's erection may subside after about five minutes but his pent-up eagerness does not and he's wanting to come still, and that doesn't exactly cool off, and he's almost frustrated with Phil, so in his frustration he googles “orgasm denial” and does some research on it and finds out about “orgasm control” and decides that if he's not getting to come, neither is Phil – at least for now.

If anything, his idea at least puts him in a slightly better mood if only because he's not above petty revenge as long as it's not malicious, and partially because Phil's getting the exact same treatment as what he did to Dan, except Dan's going to prolong it even more.

The next day is when he starts it. He says, only partially lying, “I think I've forgiven you for not letting me come. Here, let me jerk you off,” as he and Phil are in the shower.

The water makes it slick around Phil and Dan pushes Phil against the back of the shower, so that the spray is out of their eyes, so that he can get a better grip on Phil, and he kisses Phil with his hair in his eyes, feels Phil kiss him back and wrap arms around his shoulders, drawing him in.

When Phil reaches for him, though, Dan actually pushes him away. He's not actually planning on letting Phil come and he doesn't think it's entirely fair to get anything out of this himself.

After all, Phil didn't exactly warn him about what he was going to do so Dan's not going to either. He'll explain it later. Maybe the second time he gets Phil worked up, because Phil's going to be confused by then when Dan doesn't let him come then either.

Dan nibbles at Phil's neck, not hard enough to leave a hickey, just enough to tease Phil. He drops words from his lips casually. “You feel so good in my palm,” and Phil jerks his hips forward. That's not a lie – he loves feeling Phil's dick in his hand.

“You make it feel so good,” Phil says softly. Dan _almost_ feels bad for what he's about to do. He's not going to get Phil nearly as close as Phil got him. Not when he's planning on teasing him for the next few _days_.

Dan mouths at Phil's skin. “Think I'm gonna stop for now,” he says, and Phil groans.

“What, is this payback?” Phil asks as Dan squeezes one last time and drops his hand away, stepping back into the spray and reaching for the shampoo.

“Something like that,” Dan comments. He kisses Phil again as he squirts shampoo into his hand and then reaches to lather his hair up. “You'll get to come eventually. Just like me.”

Phil groans. “Oh, I should have expected payback from you.”

Yeah, he should have, and payback is so going to be a bitch, Dan thinks to himself, hiding a smirk. He almost feels bad for Phil. Almost.

Dan goes the rest of the day without touching Phil more than to drop a few kisses on his cheek or mouth, and that night, when Phil offers to let Dan take him, Dan shrugs it away. It's really, _really_ hard to say no. He loves being inside Phil. But he's got his plan and he's not deviating.

“Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow.”

Phil looks just as confused as can be because Dan certainly hasn't gotten to come yet and Dan's got to be turned on from their activities both yesterday and today and while Dan won't deny he is, he thinks his reward is going to be a hell of a lot better in the end after everything's said and done.

The next day, Phil's editing a video and Dan keeps peeking in on him. He doesn't want to interrupt Phil and work him up when Phil's editing a video because he doesn't want to affect the quality of Phil's video by leaving him all pent up.

So when Phil finally exits the office and comes into the kitchen where Dan's eating a sandwich, he says, “So what was up with you being Mister Curious all day?”

“Wanna suck you off,” Dan says casually, and Phil blinks.

“Well, then. I'm not gonna argue against that.” He answers and Dan finishes up his bite of his sandwich, gets up, and deftly kisses Phil, pushes him up against the bottom cabinets, undoes his jeans, and pushes them down.

“What, here?” Phil asks.

Dan smiles up at him beamingly. “Right here,” he agrees. Poor Phil, he's still not going to get to come.

Dan places a line of kisses up and down Phil's cock, pretty much worshipping it already, and Phil gazes down at him with fondness in his eyes. Dan glances up, sees it, wonders just how fond of him Phil's going to be in a little bit.

Dan swirls the tip of his tongue over the tip of Phil's cock and Phil sighs. “You've got such an amazing mouth,” Phil says. “You've always been the better of the two of us at this.”

Oh, and that makes Dan _really_ feel bad for what he's about to do. He takes the compliment though, sucks the tip of Phil into his mouth.

He's going to go slow, really work up Phil, a little more than yesterday. But he's still not going to get him right there on the edge like Phil did to him. That would just be unfair. Just planning on working Phil up a little.

He pulls off the tip and licks a line down Phil's cock, letting his tongue skim steady and flat down to Phil's balls, where he sucks one, then the other into his mouth, humming a little. Phil sighs again, louder, and Dan smiles.

He really does love sucking off Phil, making him melt like butter under his actions. “Love you,” Dan says as he pulls back. He should probably reassure Phil of that given what he's going to do soon. Plus it's perhaps insurance that Phil doesn't actually murder him.

“Love you too,” Phil says, sounding completely unprepared for what Dan's planning. He just sounds like he's enjoying getting a blowjob, and Dan licks his way back up, takes Phil back into his mouth and gives a few short bobs of his head.

Phil's precome stains Dan's tongue and Dan swallows it down, feels the way Phil grabs his hair at the pressure of Dan's tongue on Phil's cock. “Oh fuck,” Phil utters and Dan almost, almost gives up right there and decides to finish Phil off.

But instead he bobs his head a little further down, taking about half of Phil's length in his mouth, sucking wetly, using his tongue to toy with Phil. He waits until Phil's starting to push down on his head, to encourage Dan to take more in his mouth, when he pulls back and pulls off completely, wipes the back of his mouth with his hand, and rocks back on the balls of his feet before standing.

“Wait, what?” Phil asks. “You're stopping? Okay, I can get once but twice?”

Dan smiles at him lasciviously. “It's called orgasm control. I think I'm going to build you up a couple of more times before I let you come. But when you come, it's gonna be incredible. It's going to be the best fucking orgasm you've ever had.”

Phil makes a strangled noise that almost sounds like a whine and Dan pecks him on the corner of his mouth. “I promise I'll let you come eventually. I just did a little research after what you did to me and decided to have my own fun.”

Phil's pants are still around his ankles and Dan reaches to stroke his fingers lightly across Phil's cock. “Just a couple more days,” he promises. “You'll get yours eventually. And, to make it up to you, you can fuck me however you like, however it makes you feel best.”

Phil's fingers are locked up in fists that are only loosening from the anticipation of coming in Dan's mouth and Dan threads his fingers between them, kisses Phil again. “If you really hate the idea, we don't have to,” he says. “But I think it'll be fun.”

Phil goes slack against him, sighs heavily. “You're a menace, you know that? I try one thing and you turn it around and use it against me.”

Dan shrugs. “Just think about slipping inside of me and watching my face when you sink all the way deep inside and how it'll feel when you're thrusting in and out, over and over, making me beg for it.”

“You're getting adept at this dirty talk,” Phil says dryly, as he reaches down and gathers his boxers and jeans and pulls them up, tucks his slowly softening cock away. “Fine, we'll play your game. Remind me never, _ever_ , to try something without asking you about it first though, if this is how you respond.”

Dan laughs softly. “Well, really, is this so awful if I'm practically guaranteeing you the best orgasm of your life?”

Phil eyes him and says nothing. “You're a dangerous boyfriend, Dan,” he finally answers. It's not really an answer and Dan squeezes their fingers together once.

“Come on, let's go watch some television. You get to pick what.” Dan suggests.

“I should bloody well hope so.” Phil retorts and Dan hides a smile again.

The next day is properly the worst day for Dan and Phil both, because Dan wakes up Phil with his hand on Phil's dick, he leaves him hanging, he spends most of the day insinuating his way into Phil's space, kissing him and palming him just long enough to get his dick to stiffness and then pulling away, and it's not exactly like Dan's thrilled with not getting his boyfriend off.

He's horny, he wants them both to get off, and he still hasn't gotten off from what started all of this. He could have taken care of himself but he's been good and decided to wait.

He spends the entire day teasing Phil, sitting in Phil's lap and kissing him and grinding down on him through clothing before slinking off Phil and sitting next to him on the couch, ignoring both of their erections.

He makes sure Phil's on edge all day, that Phil's skin must feel tight and his head racing with all the things he wants to do to Dan or have Dan do to him, he makes sure that Phil's breath flutters when Dan comes a hair too close to his space.

“You want it so bad,” Dan whispers into Phil's ear as he sits next to him on the couch. “Don't you. You're aching to fuck me.”

He slides his hand up Phil's thigh, where Phil's in just his boxers, where they're already tented out, and massages what he finds, squeezing it tormentuously. “Tonight, I think,” Dan whispers even softer, letting his tongue trace around the curve of Phil's ear, making him gasp and shudder. “It's been three days, you've waited long enough.”

He lets go of Phil's cock and lifts up Phil's arm and snuggles up against him, ignoring the steady throb in his own pants for more.

“You're the most frustrating boyfriend on this planet,” Phil murmurs, sounding ready to pop, his voice breathy.

“Just think about tonight, keep thinking about how good it's going to feel,” Dan teases Phil, kissing his chest, resting his head on it. “How good I'm going to feel.”

That night, when they go to bed, Dan gets the lube out and Phil practically groans with relief. “You're not planning on stopping me in the middle of screwing you?” Phil asks, sounding worried.

“Nah, you get to come – as long as I get to come too,” Dan adds. He definitely needs to come. He's been built up for four days without release, a day longer than Phil.

Phil reaches for the bottle but Dan shakes his head and undresses himself, squeezes lube into his hand and slicks up two fingers, kneeling and sliding them into himself, denying Phil the pleasure of getting him ready.

Dan watches as Phil's breath picks up. “You know I love watching you do this,” Phil says softly. He kneels on the bed in front of Dan and gazes keenly at Dan's fingers disappearing underneath himself, pressing in and out.

Dan finds his own prostate and strokes across it, rubs until his cock twitches and precome starts to bead at the tip, and he pushes a third finger inside himself without adding lube, gasps at the stretch, emphasising it to really draw it out for Phil.

“Three fingers isn't enough,” he utters. “Not like your cock,” and Phil's fingers are practically twitching themselves, like he wants to just grab Dan and push him down onto the bed and have him right there, but he remains speechless.

Dan spreads his legs wider, he starts to ride his fingers, rocking on them, sinking down so they slide right where they need to, letting his mouth part and breath pant. “Feels so good, Phil,” he teases, eyeing Phil, whose pupils have gone wide and almost blackened out his eyes.

“You have to let me touch you or something,” Phil begs. “Or myself.”

Dan shakes his head. “Almost ready for you, not quite there.” He pulls his fingers out, adds more lube, holds up four fingers and looks at Phil. “Gonna really stretch myself today.”

Phil's jaw hangs and Dan works, ever so slowly, his three fingers back in, prepares himself for a fourth. That's a stretch, he rarely takes four fingers, and it definitely pushes the limits of what he can take, width-wise.

He goes slow, he stretches himself out, legs parted wide, body sunk low to the bed, almost touching it, leaning forward so he can balance on one hand, and he can't get deep enough, not nearly.

He stares at Phil and licks his lips, sweat starting to form across his skin. “So close for you to fuck me. Wanna be slick and easy for you to slide into, no resistance at all.”

“You're ready,” Phil groans, and he leans in, catches Dan and pushes him back on the bed, where Dan's fingers slide out of himself. “Trust me, you're ready.”

Dan smirks at him. “Guess I have to be,” he answers, and Phil's got the lube, is shoving at his own clothes and pushing them off in a rush, drizzling lube on his cock.

“Legs up,” Phil orders, and Dan lets Phil position him so that his legs are resting with his calves on Phil's shoulders, so that when Phil leans in to kiss him, his thighs will touch his chest.

Phil does lean in to kiss him before he even presses inside. He murmurs into Dan's mouth, “You are petulant and terrible and frustrating and you have no idea how frustrating these last few days have been, do you have any idea?”

“Trust me, I think I've got a clue. I wasn't exactly loving not getting you off either,” Dan mumbles back. He feels as Phil holds himself steady, positions himself, rocks back enough so that he's kneeling, and pushes inside in one steady motion, deep, so deep until he's all the way sheathed.

Dan groans as he's filled, as Phil's thighs touch his own. “So fucking good,” he groans. His cock is achingly hard already and he reaches down absent-mindedly to rub at it without really focusing on it, too busy focusing on Phil.

“God, you're still so tight,” Phil groans, turning his face and pressing it into Dan's knee, kissing, biting there gently. “So slick, but so tight, so warm.” He pulls back a fraction, nudges forward. “Don't want to ever pull out of you.”

“You've gotta,” Dan moans. “Need you to actually fuck me, please, come on, Phil.” He rocks his own body so that he slides up and down Phil's dick, so that he gets some flare of pleasure inside himself as he forces Phil to slide away from him and back inside.

“Oh, christ,” Phil hisses out. He squeezes his fingers around Dan's thighs, moves to grab at Dan's hips instead. “Do you want me to be gentle?”

“I want you to have it however you'll enjoy it most,” Dan answers. “For what I put you through, you deserve that much.”

Normally Phil is a very gentle person in bed. He might get a little rough, but not over the top. Phil pulls back, poised until just the tip of his prick is inside Dan. “I wanna screw you until you're the one begging for it, harder,” Phil tells him. “I want some payback.”

“Go on, take it,” Dan encourages him. He just wants to get laid right now. He just needs _something_ from Phil.

Phil pushes inside again, a solid thrust, and sets a steady pace, rocking and rolling his hips in and out of Dan. “So beg for me,” Phil says. “Beg for me to make you come.”

Dan likes getting Phil this worked up. It seems to unwind Phil, put him in a much kinkier place than he'd normally get. “Wanna come around your cock,” he answers back softly, staring at Phil, watching Phil lick his own lips unconsciously.

“Want you to be fucking into me so hard,” Dan continues, and Phil gives an extra oomph to his thrust, knocks the bed against the wall a little. “Just like that, yeah,” Dan groans, feeling the way Phil's cock goes deep inside him.

“Keep talking,” Phil encourages, closing his eyes. “Oh god, Dan, you're so gorgeous, you're so good, you feel amazing,” he says these words incoherently, almost reverently.

“Fuck me harder,” Dan whispers. “Hard as you can. Wanna be sore later on, a reminder of just what you did to me, that I'm yours.”

Phil hisses, and it must kickstart something in him because he does start to really, properly fuck Dan. Dan rarely uses that term when Phil is screwing him, because fucking implies rawness, it implies a gutteral lack of control, and Phil is always, even when he gets rougher, careful not to hurt Dan.

But this time, he squeezes Dan's hips and pushes forward so that Dan's thighs are pressed to his chest and starts to rock back, slam his hips forward, so that every inch of him is filling Dan over and over, hard and rough, and Dan cries out. Phil's eyes are still squeezed shut, he's panting, and Dan's unable to be quiet because Phil's working into him so hard that it's forcing those noises out of him.

“Can I touch myself?” Dan asks. “Can I make myself come around your cock?”

“Oh,” Phil groans, sounding lost. “God, yes.” Dan reaches for himself and starts to pull and stroke, fingers still a little slick with lube, and it makes it that much better, how he can pull fast and slippery and squeeze.

Phil's thrusts are hard, just on the right side of severe, pulling all the way out and pushing back in deep and solidly and Dan's arching up with each thrust, crying out Phil's name, crying out curses, just making noise because he has to, because it feels so good.

He strokes and he was already so close to coming, he's been on edge for days, and fingering himself did nothing to help, and he's going to come any second now, he's going to come hard, harder than he has in ages, like when he first did when they first started fooling around, dating, when it was all fresh and exciting.

“Christ,” Dan groans, twisting underneath Phil, meeting his every thrust. There's skin slapping against skin and it's loud and fervent and Phil kisses him sloppily, mouth sliding away and coming back to find his, breaking on each thrust.

His sounds fall into Phil's mouth and then it's building up tight behind his balls, he's right there, and he's coming, throbbing, almost aching with it, shooting jets of come on his stomach, feeling Phil working in and out of him, rubbing him in just the right way.

“Keep fucking me hard,” Dan spits out as he manages to get his brain together. “Make yourself come,” and Phil pants and gasps, presses his face into Dan's throat. Dan's thighs are stretched back as far as they'll go and are being pushed a hair too far, he's going to be sore in so many places tomorrow, and he's so in love with what's happening right now that he can't even get his brain to wrap around it.

“Could feel you when you came,” Phil moans. “I always love feeling it, you feel so good.” His motions are getting shorter, still rough and hard, but shorter, and that means he's getting close himself, and Dan's being rocked back into the bed, the pillows rucked up behind him, the bed creaking under Phil's movements.

“How's this feel now?” Dan gasps out, still not entirely pulled back together yet.

“So good, you were right, I'm gonna come so hard,” Phil breathes, and his breath is coming fast against Dan's neck, wet and warm. He trembles, he pushes deep into Dan, and he stills, and Dan can feel it when he comes, warm fluttering pulses inside of him, Phil's thighs trembling, his entire body trembling just.

They're both sweaty and sticky and when Phil slowly pulls out of him, he collapses next to Dan. “Did I hurt you?” Phil mumbles, sounding incoherent. “You okay?”

“Oh, I am so very okay,” Dan says, exhaling the words with exhaustion. “That was incredible, you need to get rough like that again.” His entire body feels like it's tingling.

Phil huffs a breath, rolls on his side and wraps an arm over Dan. “I don't think I have a brain left, I think you managed to destroy it.”

“Same,” Dan agrees. “I think I might have pulled a thigh muscle, actually.” His legs are sore. “But it's okay, it's a good sore.”

Phil snorts softly. “So I did hurt you.”

“Not really, I'm just being whiny. I told you, good sore. I like it.” Dan promises him. He curls an arm half-heartedly around Phil's shoulders. “You have to do that again at some point, I will literally pay you if I have to.”

“You liked it that rough?” Phil asks.

“I loved it,” Dan says. “Didn't know you had it in you, and it felt incredible.” Phil mumbles something that Dan can't make out, but then Phil presses his mouth to Dan's throat and kisses.

“We should shower. We're disgusting right now.” Phil says. Dan hums with agreement. “Give me two more minutes and then we'll go shower. I just need to recollect my brain and reassemble it.”

Dan chuckles softly at that. “So the orgasm control stuff. We'll be trying that again in the future?”

“I think that can be a thing, yeah,” Phil says, and Dan smiles again, rubs his hand across Phil's upper back.

“You get your brain together, I'll get the shower going, get it nice and warm. Join me when you're good, okay?” Dan says, and he gets out of bed, a little gingerly, loving the way he's sore in a way that's way too entirely pleasing.

“Hmm. If I'm not there in five minutes, come make sure I didn't pass out,” Phil mutters.

“Will do,” Dan agrees, and heads to start their shower. He wouldn't be surprised if Phil does pass out in the next two minutes, and he'll be the one to wake Phil because Phil's not going to want to wake up covered in dried sweat and come and lube.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next step happens almost by accident. One day, Phil's fucking Dan from behind and he's got his fingers gripping Dan's hips, with each thrust, knocking them forward on the bed, until it's set about creaking the bed.

They're gross and sweaty, this being their second round, and Phil's hand slips from where it's wrapped around Dan's hip, and when he brings it back, his palm grazes Dan's ass.

Dan sighs at the touch and shoves back at Phil, taking him deeper inside, letting out a low, gutteral moan that's filthy. Phil adjusts his grip again, planting his palm firmly on Dan's rear as he angles himself better so that every stroke sets about making Dan feel like his nerves are on fire, so that every time Phil thrusts into him, Dan lets out that low noise.

Dan's not being lackadaisical either, almost riding Phil while stretched out face-first, elbows digging into the soft mattress, face almost pressed into the sheets. He's rocking his hips and whining and groaning and Phil's already come once, so he's going to last a while, and Dan's already come once and doesn't even know if he's going to come again.

But Dan's movements mean that Phil's palm, flat on his ass, keeps rising and falling slightly, just enough to tap, and it sets off a spark in him.

“Phil,” he ushers quietly, “hit me,” and Phil stills inside him, fingers tightening where they're holding Dan's body, and Dan squirms.

“What?” Phil asks, sounding shaken. He leans forward and places a kiss to the nape of Dan's neck, where the hair is starting to curl, drags the kiss downward, does not thrust. His hands come up to grip Dan's arms, which are supporting most of Dan's weight, and rub.

“Phil,” Dan says, rocking his weight and forcing Phil deep within him and then pulling forward, pulling himself off Phil, pushing back on, letting out a little stuttery gasp, “I want you to hit me. On the ass.”

“I don't want to hurt you?” Phil says in response, almost questioning Dan. He continues to stroke his fingers over Dan's upper arms, though he does start a gentle rhythm of thrusting again into Dan.

“I don't mind if it hurts. That's part of what I want to try out,” Dan says. “Come on, just go ahead and slap me on the ass. You slapped me for Youtube once.”

“I tried not to hurt you then!” Phil protests. Dan, with a grunt, lifts himself up and forces his weight backwards until he's kneeling, until he's rising and falling with Phil buried deep within him, and he can manage to twist his head, kiss Phil's neck, kiss Phil's jaw, and then finally find Phil's mouth.

Phil kisses Dan as sweet as he ever does, slow and intimate, and for as heated as they were a minute ago, suddenly the mood has changed to gentle and loving and Dan wraps a hand around Phil's head, pulling him in close.

“Phil,” he breathes out, muffled, neck craned to keep kissing his boyfriend, “I want you to slap my ass. I want you to put some force into it. For everything you've done to me that involved pain, like biting me or when you fuck me without stretching me, I respond pretty damn well, don't I?”

“It feels different,” Phil muffles a reply back, tongue skimming over Dan's lips, gently pushing into Dan's mouth. After a minute of kissing like that, tongues meeting and gliding away, Phil's hand stroking Dan's dick, which is hard and starting to leak precome, Phil pulls away.

“How is it different? It's just a different kind of pain.” Dan asks, and he rolls his hips, makes Phil grab at him and squeeze his hips, jutting forward hard to bury himself as deep as he can get.

“It feels like abuse. It feels like I'm doing something wrong.” Phil says.

Frustrated, Dan lets his hand skim down Phil's side, reaches behind to cup Phil's ass, and then once he's gotten his bearings, he smacks firmly, and Phil lets out a small noise.

“Was that abuse?” Dan asks, and Phil can only utter, “no, that was just – you hitting my rear,” and Dan laughs a little at Phil's response.

“You can do that to me, then.” Dan tells Phil. He repeats his action. “I mean, you've got a nice ass, I could keep on doing this,” and Phil catches Dan by a handful of the hair at the nape of his neck, gently tilts Dan's head so that he can kiss Dan's throat, sink his teeth into it for a brief moment.

“I don't get off on you spanking me,” Phil says.

“I think I just might, though, so you should get to it,” Dan informs Phil, and he breaks free of Phil's kisses, falls forward again so that he's on his hands and knees and he does his best to wriggle his rear at Phil. He feels a little stupid doing it, but if he can entice Phil, he will.

Phil's hands come to rest back on his hips again, and then one slinks back, cups Dan's bum. “You'll tell me if I hurt you?”

“If you hurt me too much, yes,” Dan says. “I'm glad you're finally getting on board, now, hop to it,” and he pulls almost all the way off Phil, pushes back on with the slippery glide of lube and the openness of having been fucked earlier, and lets out a pleased sigh, one that's matched by Phil's noise of satisfaction.

Phil lifts his hand and lets it fall, almost gently, on Dan's ass. It's more of a little swat than anything, no pain, but it still feels good to Dan, who lets out another quiet noise.

“Harder, you pillock,” Dan urges. “Put some emphasis into it.”

“Don't call me a pillock,” Phil shoots back, and he thrusts hard, lets his hand fall again and this time it falls with a soft clap, echoing in the room, but it's still not very hard.

Dan lets his head hang forward, hair getting long – he's due for a trim, it almost hangs in his eyes, and reaches underneath himself to stroke himself. “Harder,” he begs, and Phil rubs his hand over Dan's ass.

“I dunno, Dan, I don't want to hurt you,” Phil repeats.

“Don't you get it, Phil? I want you to hurt me, I enjoy the biting and the feeling of being stretched too full. I'm willing to bet I'll enjoy the spanking too. I'll fucking pay you to put some oomph into it.”

Phil laughs gently at him. “Please don't pay me, I'll feel cheap.” He moves his hand quick, though, a swat that's sharper. Dan responds to it, lifting his hips instinctively, pushing back for more.

Yeah, okay, maybe he gets off on pain a little. Who knew, not him up until this point in his life.

“Harder,” Dan begs again, “make my ass sting,” and he puts effort into dirty-talking Phil, because Phil responds to dirty-talk. “Slap it, turn it red with your handprints,” and he cranes his neck to glance back at Phil.

Phil, to his gratification, has a flushed expression, one that's more turned on than it is conflicted. “I can't believe I'm doing this,” he says softly, and then says even more quietly, “Turn back around, Dan, if you want me to do this, I don't want you to see this coming, because then you'll be prepared for it,” and Dan feels a thrill crawl up his spine at the way Phil says it.

“Yeah,” he agrees, and twists himself back around until he's resting his weight on his elbows again. Phil rubs his hand again over Dan's rear and then lifts up and this time, the slap is loud in the room, the sting is real on Dan's ass.

“Just like that,” Dan groans, reaching underneath himself and pulling at his dick, which is hard as a rock now, leaking precome, and he smears it over himself. Phil slaps again, and Dan has never been more grateful for the fact that Phil is actually pretty strong, despite their jesting laziness.

Because Phil's hand smacks across his ass and it stings, and Dan shoves his hips back at Phil's touch, hissing out a noise. “Okay, good, just like that, keep that up,” he manages out, stroking himself.

Then inspiration strikes him, and he sprawls forward, letting his weight go. He's face-first in the sheets and his voice is muffled. “Scratch me too,” he spits out. “Between my shoulder blades, down my back.”

“What?” Phil asks. “I thought you wanted me to hit you.”

“Both, do both, scratch me and hit me,” Dan groans, because he's still stroking himself, fingers pressed into the sheets, his weight on his hand, so hard and so full of Phil.

“Scratch you?” Phil asks, and Dan tries to nod, fails miserably into a face full of sheets and pillows.

“Scratch me, hard, really dig your nails in, just trust me,” and he reaches back with his free hand, touches Phil's thigh, lays his hand flat on it, and he's breathless and cramped up in his position, jaw digging into the sheets, breath coming in short bursts, fist moving in a short, jagged series of movements over his dick as best as he can.

Something must give in Phil there and he rests his hand at the nape of Dan's neck, strokes the hair there again, then rests his fingernails at the base of Dan's spine. “This might hurt,” he warns Dan.

“That's fucking fine, that's fucking fantastic,” Dan heaves out in a breath that he can't quite catch. Then his breath is catching and hitching and snagging in his chest as Phil digs his nails in and drags them down, and even though Phil keeps his nails fairly trimmed, they're long enough to send white-hot sparks of pain shooting along his spine, leaving the warm flush of blood tingling there afterwards.

“Yes,” Dan hisses, “again,” and he squeezes down around Phil's cock, pushing back. “That felt bleeding fantastic,” and this time, Phil brings both hands up, rests them underneath both of Dan's shoulder blades and then pulls them down sharp and fast and Dan cries out.

“Keep that up,” he chokes out, a strangled voice, needing Phil to never stop.

“You've got red lines down your back,” Phil says softly, sounding almost awed. He smacks Dan's ass hard, and continues, “and now you've got a red mark there too,” and Dan thinks Phil is finally on track.

“Don't you get how much I enjoy it?” Dan asks, arching his shoulders slightly. They sting from the scratching and he wants Phil to do it again. He cranes them slightly, then flattens out and says softly, “Again,” and Phil's nails are sharp and cutting into him, blinding heat flaring along the lines that Phil scratches, blood rushing up underneath the lines.

“Spank me now,” Dan begs, and Phil's hand comes down hard on one cheek, stinging. “Yeah, just like that,” Dan murmurs, riding Phil's cock. “Keep hitting me, get a steady pace,” and Phil listens to him.

Dan's almost teaching Phil in a way, feeling the way Phil smacks his ass hard over and over, with every thrust, and Dan's being incredibly vocal, letting out a soft cry with every stroke over his skin that Phil gives him.

He focuses on the slip and slide of Phil in and out of his ass, of Phil slapping him with no small amount of strength to his ass, leaving behind stinging handprints.

“Tell me,” Dan utters. “What's it look like?” Phil rubs his hand over where it stings the most, where he's focused the most blows.

“It's bright red. It makes me want to keep hitting. Your back is red too, you've got lines from my nails, I want to scratch you, if it makes you happy,” and Dan sighs blissfully.

“By jove, I think he's finally on fucking track,” Dan says sarcastically, and he's rewarded with a solid thwack to his rear, and he squirms, wriggles at the pain. “You know that doesn't work when I get off on it,” and Phil rocks his hips forward.

“Quit being a sass, then,” Phil shoots back, and his fingers come up, trail lines over Dan's back with his fingertips, and he leans in and kisses where they linger last. “Why do you like me to hurt you?”

“Are we really going to get into the physiological logic behind why I get off on pain while you're fucking me?” Dan asks, and Phil kisses again gently, nips, teeth sharp right beneath Dan's shoulderblade. “Fine, I don't know why, but I get off on you hurting me to some extent. I mean, I don't want you to beat the living shit out of me, but I enjoy sharp pain like spanking and scratching and biting. I like the rush of blood to the sore spots, I like the white flares of pleasure.”

“The white flares of pleasure,” Phil murmurs. “Is that what it feels like?”

Dan's still got one hand on Phil's thigh. “Tell me,” he says, and he digs his nails in, drags them down Phil's thigh as hard as he can, and Phil flinches, halts his thrust into Dan, hisses a noise.

“Hurts,” Phil hisses out. “Do it again, though, I think I understand,” and Dan does it again, draws his nails in a straight line down Phil's thigh, seeking the inner thigh muscle, feeling the way Phil's body tenses up, tightens.

“White flares of pleasure,” Phil says quietly. “I wouldn't call it pleasure, myself. But I see what you mean, Dan,” and Dan sprawls out.

“Just keep scratching and spanking me. I wanna come all red and sore,” and when Phil's nails dig in and rip down his spine again, Dan lets out a long moan, body twisting away from the sensation, arching up at the same time.

“It's like,” he pants out, stroking his dick faster, still pressed flat against the mattress, “trying to get away and get more all at once. It hurts and I want more of it, and it feels like too much.”

Phil must be learning Dan's body because he scratches again, and then follows it up with two quick blows to Dan's ass, and it stings and Dan can tell he's getting close to coming because he can feel the way it's building up low in his groin, the knot of pleasure starting to rise.

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Dan bites out, stroking himself as fast as he can. He manages to force himself back up on one elbow, gives himself some space to touch, and he's riding Phil's cock as best as he can, weight rocking back and forth, pushing Phil deep inside him.

His back is on fire, and Phil's scratching him again, then smacking his ass, solid thwacks that sting and turn pain into pleasure. “Spank me as hard as you can, put all your force into it,” Dan whimpers, face pushed into the mattress, and he's breathing hard and fast, curling forward.

Phil must really put every bit of strength he's got into the next blow because it does not just sting, it hurts, it really fucking hurts, and tears actually well up in the corner of Dan's eyes, and he gasps out a noise.

“Holy fucking shit,” he manages, and Phil does it again, and Dan lets out a watery, whimpering noise, something almost like a wail, muffled.

He didn't think Phil could scratch harder than he already could but apparently Phil was holding back and when Phil lays his nails into Dan's back again, this time Dan does let out a wail, shoving his face into the pillows.

“Please,” he says, twisting around, jerking himself fast and helpless. He's going to come, his back and ass are on fire, and he doesn't want it to end. He's brainless. “Please,” he says again, and he doesn't know what he's begging for anymore.

He doesn't know if he wants Phil to spank him or scratch him. Phil slaps his ass and it's a wallop that cracks and stings and turns his skin flushed with blood, and Phil rubs his back, digs his nails in short bursts, and Dan's squirming all around.

“Gonna come, so hard,” he manages to get out, and Phil grabs at his hips and fucks into him fast and short, setting the bed creaking more than it has been, and Dan's body is on fire, he thinks almost hazily that he is on fire, how hilarious is that, and then Phil's leaning in and catching his earlobe, biting down on it and kissing it and whispering how good Dan feels.

Phil's fingers dig into his hips, he digs his nails in until blood wells up where his nails are, and Dan gasps, eyes squeezed shut, and the pain is sharp and fierce, piercing him, and suddenly he's throbbing, coming around Phil in a breathless, wordless arch, and Phil's wrapping a hand around Dan's abdomen, pulling him in tight, thrusting hard, hard enough that it almost hurts for how deep he's going into Dan.

“Do you have any idea how good you sound when you come?” Phil asks, his movements short and shaky and Dan shakes his head. “I wanna record you one day, make you listen to yourself,” and Dan hangs forward into Phil's grasp, too worn out to even contemplate getting turned on a third time.

“Do you know,” Dan manages, “You always start out so meek but once I get you going, you turn into a kink monster?”

Phil laughs, thrusts hard into Dan and Dan moans, too sensitive. “Come soon,” Dan begs. “Please, you feel so good but it's so much now that I've come,” and Phil grinds up into him.

“You bring out my kinky side, I guess. Your back is a mess, by the way,” Phil says. “Remind me to rub some lotion on it afterwards.”

Then suddenly Phil's gasping, grabbing at Dan's hips even tighter, and his thrusts are so short, so frantic, and Dan can feel Phil as Phil stills, arches forward as far as he can go, the faint flutter of come inside him, and Phil slides back out of him.

Dan's sore, he's sore all over, and he collapses forward. He's brainless, he's tingling, and he doesn't think Phil's serious about rubbing lotion on him until Phil disappears to the bathroom to presumably clean up and returns, a few minutes later, kneels on the bed.

“Just close your eyes,” Phil says, and there's the sound of a clicking, and Dan turns his head, sees Phil's pumping lotion into his hand from a bottle, and he does close his eyes, letting Phil stroke down his back, back up, smoothing the lotion over his skin.

It feels good, it feels amazing to have Phil touching him so gently after what Phil did to him earlier, and Dan voices it softly, and for about ten minutes, Phil massages lotion into Dan's back, rubs gentle motions and kisses over where he touches.

Then, once Phil's sure that Dan's okay, he smooths out the way Dan's hair lies almost in his eyes, tucks it away, says, “I'll go find something to watch on the telly, come join me if you want,” and Dan lies there for a minute longer.

He lifts himself up, revelling in the soreness of his body, dresses, feels the scrape of t-shirt fabric on his back, pulls on boxers, the way that fabric hushes itself over sore skin, and follows Phil into the lounge.

“I had a really good time,” Dan announces as he curls up against Phil, who lifts an arm and lets Dan slide in against him.

“I did too – once I got over my reserves,” Phil says softly. “I think, um.” He pauses. “I think things like that are a thing I'd be interested in trying, if you're willing to put up with me learning.”

Dan kisses Phil's throat. “I've got patience and you've got a decent learning curve. I think we're good.”

“I don't know why you like pain, and I don't quite get why I get off on what I do to you, but I like being in control,” Phil says softly.

“I like you being in control,” Dan says, pleased. He squirms his way into Phil's lap, until he can rest his head on Phil's shoulder, wrap Phil's arms around him. “Find anything good to watch?”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Phil asks. “I'm announcing something kind of majorly kinky and you're just busy situating yourself in my lap like I've said I love you for the umpteenth time.”

“Love you too, by the way,” Dan says, smiling. “And because I'm not freaked out. I like that you and I can be kinky, and I like that you want to explore that kink with me as long as I'm patient, because there are other things I'm sure I'll want to try, and try on you.”

“Oh, there are?” Phil asks, and Dan angles himself so he can kiss Phil's throat.

“There are,” he confirms. “But for now, there's television and cuddling. That's all that matters to me right now. I want to watch television with my boyfriend and think about how my back and bum are sore because he just screwed me like I can't believe and look forward to whatever else he decides might he might partake an interest in.”

“It doesn't freak you out?” Phil asks again.

Dan shrugs. “Nope. Should it?”

“It … it freaks me out a little. I feel like I'm a bad person. Like.” Phil pauses here. “I want to make you take orders from me, I want to put you in handcuffs and not let you touch yourself.”

Dan laughs softly. “Sounds like a good time to me,” he answers. “I think you'll find I'll take orders from you very well.”

“I don't know, Dan, you're pretty petulant.” Phil says.

“Only when I want to be,” Dan counters. “The idea of you giving me orders is hot, okay? So how about we plan on it, how about in a few days, after you've had some time to think about whatever you want me to do, we do it. You give me orders.”

Phil's got his arms wrapped firmly around Dan. “I got lucky with you, you know that?”

“I don't know about that, I think I got pretty lucky with you,” Dan replies. He leans his head back against Phil's shoulder. “To get someone who gets me as well as you do.”

“Just … be patient with me,” Phil says.

“Always will be. I get it, you know. You're the gentler of us. I've always been the one more likely to jump headfirst into something new,” Dan says. “You can take your time and learn and I'll let you.”

Phil kisses his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” Dan responds. He wiggles about a little. “You really did a number on my ass, by the way. It's still sore.”

“Dan!” Phil says, sounding scandalised.

“My back too. Though thank you for taking care of me afterwards with the lotion,” Dan adds. “It felt nice. I think you're going to be way better at being kinky than you think.”

“Dan,” Phil says, placatingly. “There's a television show that we both like on and I can't talk about this right now.”

“Okay, well. That's fine. But start storing up ideas you want to make me do, because I fully expect you to, in a few days, try giving me orders,” Dan says cheerfully, and when Phil lets out a small noise and grabs at Dan's thigh, he cheerfully plants a kiss to Phil's cheek.

They're a pair, alright, and they work. He has a good feeling about the future.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It takes almost a week before Phil so much as approaches the topic with Dan. He mentions it as they're eating cereal together, munching their way through breakfast.

“These orders, um. You remember that talk?” He's flushed in the face, stirring his spoon in his cereal rapidly, lifting it up to take a bite, too much, cheeks bulging at the sides.

Dan pauses, puts down his own spoon. “Yeah, I remember,” he says softly. He's been looking forward to the orders, really.

Phil squirms about even further. “What if, um. What if I didn't just want to give you orders in the bedroom? I've been doing some research – what if I wanted to give you orders in your day to day life?”

Dan mulls that over. “I suppose that would be okay, like, what kind of orders?”

Phil chews his lip. “I want you to get dressed in something kind of nice today. Not black. And I want you to plan out your next video you're going to make. And then later on, I want to have sex.”

“Okay,” Dan says, benignly, and finishes his cereal. He heads to his room, hunts down his kitten t-shirt and tugs it on, pulls on a nicer pair of jeans, wanders out to where Phil is. “Is this acceptable wear for the day?”

Phil scrutinizes him and nods. “Yeah, that's fine.”

From the flush that crawls up Dan's spine, he hadn't realised he was waiting for Phil's approval as much as he was, and he crosses the room and kisses Phil's cheek. “If you get any more orders for me, just let me know.”

Then, not wanting to put off listening to Phil's next order, he goes to his bedroom and pulls up the list of ideas he's got, plotting one out, deciding on doing “My First Time”, listing a whole bunch of his first times doing things, based off something Louise had done recently.

He calls Phil in to his room later to ask what he thinks, and Phil laughs at some of the first times that Dan's listed, which Dan takes as a good sign and saves the document for now, planning on filming it the next day.

Phil nuzzles Dan's ear. “This might be a selfish order but I kind of don't want to make dinner. Will you make dinner?”

Dan laughs and reaches up to ruffle Phil's hair from behind. “Sure, lazy git.” He turns to kiss Phil. “Any particular orders as to what you want?”

“Spag bol?” Phil requests. Dan can do that. So he pushes his laptop off to the side and gets up and goes into the kitchen, taking out everything he needs, defrosting ground beef in the microwave.

He hunts down some red wine for the sauce and pours himself a glass to sip on as he cooks, calling for Phil. Phil enters and Dan waves the bottle at him enticingly. “Want some?” He asks, already reaching for a second glass.

“Sure,” Phil says, and Dan pours the second glass for him. Phil sips it and then slides his way behind Dan as Dan arranges everything he needs on the counter.

“Is it weird that I want to give you orders like this?” Phil asks.

Dan shrugs. “What we do in the privacy of our own home is nobody's business but ours. I definitely enjoy making you happy with me, so why should I stop you from telling me what to do?”

“It's, um. It's called being a lifestyle submissive. When the play extends outside of sex,” Phil says. “Is that what you want?”

Dan pauses the microwave and checks the beef, then turns it back on. “Casually, I suppose. We'll see how far it goes. Does it include being punished for disobeying you?”

“Yeah, I guess so. I hadn't thought about that because you've done what I asked so far but I suppose I would come up with some kind of punishment system.” Phil answers. He sounds more hesitant.

“We need to pick a safeword, then.” Dan knows that much. “I'm a fan of simplicity – red means stop, yellow means slow down, green means go.”

“So if I ever pushed you too far, you'd just say red and that would be that?” Phil asks. “I can remember that.”

Dan's quiet another couple of minutes, and Phil stands near him, sipping wine but not speaking. He checks the beef again and pulls it out of the microwave. “I'm curious how you'd punish me,” he says after a bit longer. “You're so kind.”

“I could always go back to orgasm denial, you weren't too fond of that. Order you to jerk off but not finish and tell you that you weren't allowed to turn it around on me.” Phil says musingly after a minute of thinking about it.

Dan groans. “That would be evil,” he agrees. He takes a sip of red wine and bends over to pull a pan out from under the counter, grabs olive oil and pours some in so he can saute the onions and garlic, chopping up the garlic and onion into tiny bits as he waits for the olive oil to heat up.

He dumps the first part of the recipe in the pan and listens to the satisfying sizzle of ingredients cooking up. “It's kind of funny to think of you wanting to do these things. You're so gentle to me normally. It really took a lot in you to get you to spank me and scratch me.”

“Yeah – but once I got there, it wasn't so hard. Which is kind of why I like the idea of being able to give you orders whenever. I can work myself up if I want.” Phil says. It makes sense and Dan pushes his glass of wine to the side so he doesn't knock it over, turns around and kisses Phil solidly.

He pulls Phil in close to him, smelling the aroma of garlic and onion cooking around them, and kisses Phil until Phil makes a low noise in his throat and pushes his weight forward against Dan, trapping Dan where he is, pushing his arms around Dan tightly.

Dan's tongue comes out to meet Phil's, glidingly, and Phil pushes one hand up into Dan's hair, tangles it and tugs.

“I want you to let me leave a mark on you somewhere. You pick where.” Phil orders.

“Just, let me get the rest of dinner ready,” Dan protests, and Phil starts to laugh a little.

“You picked a fine time to work me up,” Phil grouches as he backs up from Dan, who dumps in the ground beef, broth, wine, seasonings, stirs it all up.

“Yeah, but now we've got an hour all to ourselves before dinner is ready,” Dan says toyingly, and Phil hooks a finger in Dan's jeans, pulls him in close to kiss him.

“So where are you going to let me mark you?” Phil asks.

Dan mulls it over. “My thighs,” he says. “I like it when you bite my thighs. _Hard._ ” He puts emphasis on the final word, watches as Phil's pupils widen just slightly, the thrill of arousal doing that to him.

“Come into the bedroom,” Phil tells him firmly. “Let's make the most of this hour.”

Phil's unbuttoning Dan's jeans as they make their way into the bedroom, pushing at them, and Dan hops a few times ungracefully because they're still tight on him, and finally they're pushed off him and dropped on the floor behind them as Phil pushes Dan onto the bed.

“Hard?” Phil asks, confirming with Dan.

“Really hard,” Dan breathes out. “Want it to hurt.”

Dan's already hard in his boxers at the thought of what's coming, and Phil tugs his boxers off him too, discarding them.

“Shirt,” Phil mutters. Dan tugs his shirt off and lies naked in front of Phil on the bed, watching Phil's fully-clothed form.

“It hardly seems fair that you're wearing clothes and I don't get to see you naked,” Dan complains and Phil pauses, seems to ponder that.

“That's too bad, Daniel,” and the way he says it is soft and just this side of not quite dangerous, but something akin to it. “This isn't about you. This is about me wanting to mark you up and you giving me that.”

Dan actually has to bite back a groan that threatens to leave him. Phil getting all dommish on him is hot as fuck, and it's something he couldn't have ever expected or prepared for, and he spreads his legs. “Well, mark me, then,” he says.

“Patience. You said we have around an hour. I don't plan on spending the entire hour biting you.” Phil says, in that same soft voice.

Phil spreads himself over Dan at this point, kneeling, his weight pinning down Dan effectively, and he kisses Dan, shifting a little until Dan can feel Phil's hardness through his jeans.

Dan aches to touch, decides to push, and he does reach and slides a hand underneath and between them to squeeze.

Phil catches his wrist and guides it back away. “No, not yet,” he tells Dan firmly. He kisses Dan until Dan's shifting and grinding up against him, wanting more, already worked up at the thought of what's coming up, and the kissing is doing nothing to help him.

Phil kisses down Dan's chest, nips at a nipple, just sharp and quick and hard enough to make Dan gasp. “I like you listening to me, Dan,” Phil tells him softly. “You're going to listen to me more later.”

“How's that?” Dan breathes out.

“For me to know and you to find out,” Phil informs him and Dan almost, _almost_ , begs to know what's coming. But he'll be good and patient because Phil has never made it not good for him (aside from those few months in 2012, but they don't talk about that anymore, those were horrible rough times that they both want to forget).

Phil nibbles and licks his way down Dan's ribcage and stomach and it's almost like a reminder of the first time they did this, except Phil isn't marking him up on all those places, just nibbling and tasting him, coming back up to kiss Dan's neck.

Dan tilts his neck open and exposed to Phil and sighs out softly. “I'd be a better boyfriend if I was stirring the spag bol and making sure the ground beef cooked fully.”

“I saw how much sauce you put in there, the ground beef is covered and will cook just fine,” Phil reassures him. “Now be quiet.”

Dan silences himself then. For about thirty seconds. “Wait, how quiet?” He asks. “Can I make noise at all like, noise of appreciation?”

Phil pauses at that. “You know, that might be interesting. Seeing if you can be completely silent, no matter what.”

So that's how they're going to play it. Phil bites down on the juncture of Dan's neck, not hard enough to bruise, hard enough to make Dan bite back a gasp.

“I think it's time I marked you.” Phil says. “Be quiet.”

He slides down off the bed, settles himself crouched over Dan's thighs, pushes them open further, kisses a line along the inside of one down and back up, then nips lightly. Dan's cock twitches against his stomach, lifts slightly.

Phil finds the flesh of Dan's left inner thigh and takes it between his teeth and bites down in a way that can only be described as savage.

Blood rushes screaming through Dan's ears and his vision tears up and swarms in pain and he jerks away, and Phil must have known it was coming, prepared from last time, because his arm is there to hold Dan down and force him to take it.

Dan barely contains his gasp of pain. It catches in his throat and Phil relents after a second and Dan sucks in air.

“Red? Yellow?” Phil asks, looking for reassurance.

“Green, so green,” Dan answers. He knows that's all he's allowed to say and when Phil turns and repeats the same actions on his right inner thigh, he's slightly more prepared, though not much, and again, he wants to cry out in pain and doesn't.

His hips arch and his back comes off the bed and his fingers knot themselves in the bed covers. “Shhh,” Phil whispers, his voice a hush-tickle over Dan's skin, where it's too sensitive. “I'm just starting.”

 _Oh god_ , Dan wants to choke out. _Please, stop, don't stop,_ he doesn't know what he wants. He wants the pain and he doesn't know if he can take it without making noise.

Phil finds a new spot on the inside of Dan's left thigh, closer to his kneecap, bites down gently, then increases the pressure until his teeth are really digging in and Dan's eyes are watering again.

Dan swipes at his eyes uselessly, because as fast as he drags away the tears, Phil bites down harder and brings fresh ones to the surface. They're not tears of anguish, they're tears of pain, and he's so hard from what Phil's doing to him.

He's quiet though. He doesn't think he's ever been this quiet, even in the bedroom at Phil's when they first got together and risked Phil's parents' hearing. Even then, he let out hushed little whispers.

Now, the room is silent save for the sound of Phil sucking at Dan's skin, letting go. A series of short, fast bites that don't hurt nearly as much along the inside of Dan's right thigh. Phil nuzzles in close to the juncture where thigh meets groin, bites just close enough that Dan twitches.

Then he bites harder and Dan gasps involuntarily.

Instantly, Phil stops biting and lifts his head away. “Do I need to stop?” He asks. Dan shakes his head wordlessly. He bites down on his lip and watches as Phil lowers his head again, finds that first spot, which must be red and sore, that he bit, and that's where Phil chooses to mark.

He takes his time, biting and sucking harder and harder, not as hard as the first time, but hard enough that Dan knows it'll bruise, until the flesh is sensitive, and then Phil bites down so hard that Dan almost briefly wonders if it'll break the skin and he really tries to not make noise, he tries his best, but it's not good enough.

A low moan escapes him as Phil's teeth sink so deep into his skin, as tears actually slip from behind his eyes. His fingers scrabble into the blankets uselessly.

At his noise, Phil pulls off him. “Well, I think we're done,” he announces. “Get dressed, Daniel.”

Somehow, hearing Phil call him Daniel is almost like a sign that they're playing. Because Phil never calls Dan 'Daniel'. So it's almost like whatever persona Phil lets take over him chooses to use Dan's full name to address him.

“I'm sorry I made noise,” Dan feels the need to apologise. “It felt really good. It hurt so much though.”

Phil's quiet. He eyes Dan as Dan dresses himself. “It was supposed to hurt.” He finally answers. “You were supposed to be quiet. So we stopped because you couldn't be quiet.”

Dan doesn't feel quite shame. That's not what Phil wants. If Phil wanted him to feel ashamed, Phil would make him feel ashamed. Because Phil's done it in the past (2012, he thinks, and is so glad they're past that) and right now, Phil's just toying with him, trying to see how Dan will respond.

They're feeling themselves out.

“I'm sorry,” Dan apologises again.

“You'll be quiet tonight.” It's an order, not a question, and Dan nods, eager to please Phil.

“Let's check dinner.” Dan suggests, and he zips up his jeans, despite being so hard it almost hurts.

Dinner is nearly done and Dan finishes cooking it while Phil sets the table for them. Dinner is … interesting, given that Dan's thighs are on fire and where Phil had bitten him, putting too much pressure on there is enough to send little flares of pain, so Dan keeps shifting.

“Sit still,” Phil orders him and Dan does his best to settle. He finds a position that's more comfortable, one leg stretched out in front of him so the pressure is off the spot where Phil bit him, and Phil eyes him.

“You're taking to this really well,” Dan says quietly, for lack of anything better to say. “Like, the whole giving orders.”

“I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much as I am,” Phil answers equally softly. He meets Dan's eyes and they hold gazes for a second. “Is it wrong?”

“No?” Dan returns. “I'd tell you if I thought it was wrong. I mean, you're not judging me for the fact that I get off on pain, are you?”

“I think it's a little strange, mainly because I _don't_ get off on pain, but if it works for you, as long as I don't cause you physical harm that impairs you for more than a few days at most...” Phil trails off.

“Yeah, don't go breaking my arm or something,” Dan agrees there. “So why do you enjoy giving me orders?”

“Because you're so headstrong normally. Because you're so uncontainable. You're so essentially overflowing, Dan, with everything you are. The idea of making you contain yourself into this neat form that I'm asking of you is kind of hot.”

Dan chews a mouthful of food, props his chin up on the table and stares at Phil for a long second. “I think I get it.”

“Elbows off the table,” Phil tells him, casually, and Dan lifts his arm and puts it back at his side.

“So that's why it extends beyond sex? Like that right there? You're certainly falling into character well enough.”

“I'm still nervous. But I mean, these are things I know you'll do. You're not going to fight me on 'elbows off the table' like a toddler. There are things that I might ask of you that you might say red on.”

“I can't imagine having to say red to you. You're too smart for that.” Dan tells Phil. “You know me as well as I know myself. You know my limits.”

“What if I wanted to try breath play?” Phil asks, very quietly. He looks down, then back up.

Dan pauses, a mouthful of food unchewed, and he chews it and swallows it. “How risky would it be?”

“Just making you hold your breath. Maybe a little bit of squeezing your throat for show.”

“Not tonight,” Dan says. “But I would try it, for you.”

There's a strange look to Phil's face. “I've heard that orgasms when you're doing breath play are really good,” he says even softer.

“What's tonight going to be about?” Dan asks, curious if Phil will tell him.

“I'm going to fuck you, and you're not allowed to make any noise or I'll stop like I did earlier.” Phil tells him.

“No noise at all?” Dan asks, surprised. That's going to be hard for him because Phil knows just how to touch him to make him get loud, and Dan has a feeling Phil isn't exactly going to take it easy on him tonight.

“Yeah. No noise.”

Surprisingly, then, Phil switches the topic and they make small talk while they finish dinner. Dan washes up without Phil asking him and puts away the leftovers in plastic containers, puts them in the fridge.

“Can we go back to your bedroom?” Dan asks Phil, somewhat eager to finish what they started earlier.

“Nope, not yet,” Phil says, smiling at Dan placidly. “We're going to hang out for a bit, since you were so good for the most part today and did everything I asked you to.”

Which is how Dan finds himself being cuddled into Phil's lap, his legs swung across Phil's, head resting on Phil's shoulder, Phil running his fingers through Dan's hair as they channel surf.

It's almost soothing, and he breathes in Phil's scent and closes his eyes. “Did I do good today? Besides making noise?”

“You did, and I didn't expect you to not make noise when I was biting you, so you did better than I expected then too,” Phil answers. There's a flush of pleasure through Dan there.

He finds himself napping on Phil's shoulder soon after, somehow tired from earlier, despite being pent up, and only awakens to Phil gently lifting his legs and sliding out from underneath him.

“Did you still want to have sex?” Phil asks as he stretches out. “I was going to go to bed now. You seem tired.”

“Still wanna have sex,” Dan confirms. “It's been like a week. I'm horny as hell from earlier. There's no way I'm turning it down.”

So they make their way upstairs to Phil's bedroom and this time, Phil takes his time undressing Dan, and Dan glances down at his thighs where there's definitely marks blooming on his skin there.

Then Phil undresses himself. “How do you feel about me not stretching you tonight?”

“That's fine,” Dan assures him. “I've taken you unstretched before, I can do it tonight again.”

“Good. Hands and knees, please.” Dan rolls onto his front and lifts himself up, hearing Phil find the lube in the side table drawer and slick himself up, feeling Phil shuffle up behind him.

“Love you, Dan,” Phil says softly. He pushes forward and there's the slow burn of being widened, stretched out, and Dan lets his head hang forward, sucking in a soft breath.

Phil sinks in deep and Dan pushes back until Phil is flush against him. “Be quiet, remember,” Phil reminds him, though Dan has yet to make noise. Then Phil starts fucking him fast and hard and it's incredible, Phil reaching underneath him to stroke Dan off.

Dan bites his lip and closes his eyes, which is a terrible idea because it just lets him feel Phil all the more, and at one point, Phil drops his hand away from Dan's cock and pinches him, close to where he bruised earlier on his thigh, and Dan twitches, his head jerks back and he barely contains his gasp.

He wants to ask, _are you doing this on purpose_? He can't make any noise.

Phil pulls Dan back towards him, lifts him up so that Dan's kneeling and is flush, back to Phil's chest, thighs touching, and Phil's short, rutting thrusts into Dan aren't enough. He needs to get touched.

Phil doesn't touch though, he just thrusts hard into Dan until Dan can feel Phil getting harder inside him, until he knows that Phil's close.

It takes less than twenty more seconds, half a dozen thrusts, and then Phil's pushing deep into Dan and coming, biting at Dan's shoulder and Dan's mouth hangs open, needing to get off. There's no way Phil will make him wait to come, will he? He's been so good all day.

Phil slips out of him and gently pushes down on Dan. “Roll onto your back.”

Then Phil's sliding down and stroking Dan again, and his teeth are right where it's bruised on Dan's thigh, hard, and Dan arches up again. It hurts so fucking much, now that it's had time to bruise, and Phil sucks the skin in between his teeth and then bites down harder.

The way his orgasm is building is incredible. The pain and pleasure are swarming together and Phil's order to not make noise still stands and Dan clamps his mouth shut, holds back the whine that threatens to emerge. He can't not come, he has to come.

Phil's twisting his wrist on the upstroke, just in the right way to build up Dan, and he's biting even harder, hard enough that there's blood in Dan's ears again, rushing through his brain, and suddenly, he's coming, and he bites his lip so hard he tastes blood a second later.

He comes soundlessly, arching and pumping his hips through it, come spattering his stomach and chest, comes harder than he's come in ages, and Phil bites him through it, and Dan is shaking, physically shaking when he finishes.

“You can make noise now,” Phil tells Dan, and Dan releases his breath in a long moan.

“Good?” Phil asks, and Dan collapses backwards onto the bed. There's come seeping out of his ass, there's come all over his chest, he needs to go clean up, and his thigh is killing him.

“The best,” he manages. He gets up, wobbles a little. “I think I need you to hold me when I get back. I feel like I'm not entirely in my body.”

He feels floaty, for lack of a better word. He makes his way to the bathroom and cleans up as best as he can, and makes his way back to the bedroom. His head feels empty. Phil wraps an arm over him, weighs him down, and that helps.

“Go to bed. I'm right here if you need me.” Phil says softly. “You were so good. You came without making any noise. You've never been that quiet before. I'm proud of you.”

That sort of settles the floaty feeling in Dan. Phil's nearness helps. He breathes in deeply. He feels weightless and empty and good.

Sleep doesn't find him easily that night, but once he sleeps, it's some of the best damn sleep he's had in ages.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dan should know something is up when Phil actually tells him, “No, no, I'll get the door,” when their buzzer goes off. Phil _never_ wants to get packages – he always tries to make Dan get them, no matter how early it is.

But Phil scurries off and comes back holding a large box and when Dan inquires what it is, Phil just waves him off. “Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. It's for a thing I'm thinking about doing.”

“What thing?” Dan asks, because there's nothing between him and Phil that Phil hides but apparently Phil is hiding something and it actually kind of bugs him.

“Nothing, nothing,” Phil says, almost too placatingly and Dan twists to give him a dirty look as Phil heads into his bedroom with the package. But Phil doesn't want him to know what it is. Their anniversary is coming up – October 19th, 2013, and maybe it's a gift for Dan or something. It's currently October 15th, so Dan decides to wait four days before inquiring about what Phil's gotten him.

It's been just over a month since Phil started giving him orders and it's interesting how it's progressed in their lives. Usually after Dan wakes up, Phil gives him an order on what to wear, sometimes what to make them for breakfast if he wants something other than cereal, and usually at least one order to ensure that Dan doesn't remain on his computer _all_ day.

Plus, Phil definitely extends it to sex. He just has to beckon Dan over with a finger and say, “Get down on your knees and suck me off,” and smile beatifically at Dan and Dan scrambles to get to it.

It's strange, how easily Dan's settled into it. He likes taking orders from Phil, of giving up some control of his life. Phil's been giving him more and more orders lately, too, in the last week.

Thursday, for instance, Dan had barely woken up when Phil had been next to him in bed and said very softly, nuzzling his face in for a kiss, “You're going to make us omelettes once you wake up. Have some coffee, love,” and Dan had blearily nodded, reached up to pull Phil down for a kiss.

Later on, Dan had done the washing up without having to be asked, just out of the goodness of his heart, and Phil had come up behind him and said, “Wear my Sunnydale shirt today – it looks better on you than it does me.”

Dan had barely gotten settled into his sofa crease when Phil had settled in beside him and said, “You're not slacking off today, you're going to work on a video,” and Dan had immediately opened his list of ideas.

So Dan had picked an idea and typed up a basic draft of what he wanted to say and saved it, and only then had he let himself relax.

Phil had kissed his cheek and said, later, “I'm giving you the option of making dinner tonight or doing the washing up,” and Dan had chosen the washing up, so they'd just ordered out pizza that night, eating off paper plates so that Dan had really kind of gotten out of washing up anything and just had to throw away their paper plates and stick the leftover pizza in the fridge.

Phil had ended the night on a very good night by ordering Dan to stretch out on his stomach naked and let Phil rim him, and Dan had gone down on his belly willingly, rutting into the sheets, and Phil had taken his time with Dan, fingerfucking him after a while until Dan had been properly whimpering and begging for it, and Dan had actually come from the friction of the bed and his cock and the way he was squirming, making a mess of the sheets, which they'd had to change before bed.

So four days come and go and Phil wakes up Dan on their anniversary with a blowjob. Dan actually wakes up to his dick in Phil's mouth and he wonders just how gently Phil must have moved him, how slowly, to pull off his boxers in his sleep without waking up Dan.

So Dan wakes up to a good morning blowjob and comes down Phil's throat, and Phil pats his thigh and pulls off, licking his lips. “Happy anniversary, Dan,” he says, and Dan laughs weakly, pulls Phil up to him for a slow kiss, tasting himself on Phil's tongue.

“I have a surprise for you later tonight. Just have to get it set up,” Phil tells him. Dan's intrigued. He wonders if it's whatever came in the package. Whatever it is, Phil doesn't ask him to leave the apartment so he can get it set up, just disappears into his bedroom for a while and comes out looking pleased as punch later.

So they spend the day together, don't do much, go out to a romantic dinner, come back home, and it's about nine at night, not super late, when Phil says, “So, I've got a kind of surprise,” and he gets up, looks at Dan expectantly, and Dan gets up with him, presuming that's what's supposed to happen.

Then Phil leads Dan into the bedroom and kisses him softly. “Get undressed. I've got a surprise for you tonight.”

“What?” Dan asks, eager. He does as Phil asks, tugging off his shirt and dropping it lazily on the floor.

“In the hamper, please. Let's not be slobby,” Phil requests, and Dan leans over, picks up the shirt and puts it in the hamper, kicks out of his jeans, hopping on one leg, then the other, while Phil chuckles a little.

“You're so graceful, Dan,” and Dan shoots him a dirty look.

“So let's see you get out of your jeans more gracefully,” Dan shoots back, and Phil sits down on the bed, unbuttons and pushes at them, then kicks them off. Dan grumbles to himself.

“Boxers, too,” and Dan pushes at them, steps out of them and drops them in the hamper.

“Okay, now, lie down on the bed. On your back. Get comfortable, you're going to be in that position a while.”

Dan lifts an eyebrow at Phil, and Phil smiles at him. So Dan stretches out on the bed and looks at Phil.

Then Phil comes over to the bed. “I bought us a new toy.” He says, and he kneels down. “You're going to like it, I think.” He reaches underneath and brings up a strap. He lifts Dan's arm up a little, settles it against the pillow. “I should have mentioned you'll be positioned like this,” he adds.

Then there's a strap wrapping around Dan's wrist, tightening as Phil secures it. Phil moves down the bed and Dan props himself up on one elbow as he watches Phil catches his ankle, kisses it, strokes his fingers over it, and then there's another strap wrapping around it and securing him.

Dan's trapped on one side of his body and he watches as Phil moves to the other side of the bed, repeats the same action on his right ankle, then gently pushes Dan back down to the bed, positions Dan's right wrist, and says carefully, “Green still?”

Dan doesn't feel uncomfortable. He's curious about where this is heading, so he says, “Green, I'm good.”

Then Phil is wrapping the final strap around Dan's wrist and Dan's secure and Phil steps back, analyses his work.

“They attach under the bed. The more you pull against them, the tighter they get.”

“Really?” Dan asks, intrigued, and definitely kind of turned on. Phil shrugs.

“That's what the website said, anyways.”

Dan tries to lift his wrist and sure enough, the strap pulls him back down, and it doesn't slacken when he puts his wrist back. “Wow.” He says, kind of pleased. He's already starting to slide into what he's figuring out is his sub headspace, which he didn't even know he had until a few months ago.

So he lets himself go lax and just looks at Phil. “So now what?”

Phil smiles at him again, comes and kisses him. “Now, Dan, you have to just lie back and let me do all the work. You're not able to do anything.”

“So what exactly are you doing to me tonight? You can't exactly fuck me – I'm kind of stuck in this position and there's not exactly easy access to my ass,” Dan says. “You already gave me a blowjob this morning. I mean, not that I'd turn down another one, but I'm guessing you're not planning on that.”

Phil grins at him, a slow grin that burns deep in Dan's stomach, sends shivers up his spine, and his flesh actually crawls with goosebumps.

“No, tonight, you're going to fuck me.”

Dan feels himself actually hardening at Phil's words. He was halfway there but he feels the way his dick hardens, pushes at his stomach. “I am?” He asks, pleased. It's not like Phil doesn't let Dan fuck him – Dan prefers having Phil inside him, but he won't turn down Phil letting Dan push inside him, but he's curious just how this is going to go down.

“Mmhmm,” Phil says. “Except your cute little butt can't actually do anything, so you just have to lie back and let me take care of all the hard work.”

“Christ, Phil,” Dan swears, and he watches as Phil wanders over to the bedside table, grabs the lube, and kneels between where Dan's legs are spread out. Phil kicks out of his boxers, takes off his shirt, drops them both on the floor.

“What, so you get to be a slob but I can't?” Dan asks saucily. Phil leans in and kisses him, makes his way down to Dan's clavicle and bites _hard_ , until Dan gasps and his fingers curl in on themselves, and he pulls slightly in the wrist cuffs, feels them tighten.

“I'll clean up later. You might not. We both know I'm less of a slob than you.” Phil says when he relents. “Now be good and be quiet and just watch.”

So Dan is forced to lay back and watch as Phil slicks up two fingers and slides underneath himself, leans forward on his free hand, and starts to toy with himself, sliding those fingers inside himself.

Dan breathes heavier, that's for sure. “You're a cocktease, Phil Lester,” he says, and Phil grins at him hazily, changes position so that he can take both fingers all the way inside himself.

“Doesn't feel as good as your dick does, though, Dan,” he says, and he balances, wobbling a little, slipping his fingers in and out of himself. Dan is forced, relentless, to just watch.

Phil toys with himself for a while, long enough that Dan's turned on enough that he can feel the few drops of precome leaking off his cock onto his stomach, and Phil _finally_ slips his fingers out of himself after what has to be a good ten minutes of just fingerfucking himself.

“Remember, Dan, the more you try and squirm, the tighter those restraints are gonna get,” Phil says, as he pours lube into his hand, then wraps it around Dan's dick, jerks off Dan lazily, getting him all wet and slippery.

Dan breathes in slow through his nose and tries not to shift too much, but it's really fucking hard as Phil comes to straddle Dan's hips, holds Dan steady, and sinks down, pushing until Dan's slipping inside him.

Phil's tight and hot, even with his fingering himself to get himself ready, and Dan closes his eyes, arches up as best he can with his legs restrained. He feels the straps tug even as he does, and he nudges his hips up just a little bit more to push further into Phil, finally letting his hips fall back to the bed as Phil bottoms out, knees coming to rest on the bed.

Dan can only watch as Phil rises and falls, and he feels the way Phil's tightness slips on and off him, the way heat sheathes him and disappears, and he groans loudly. “You feel so fucking good,” he encourages, and Phil leans forward, balances on his non-lubed up hand and kisses Dan slow and deep.

Dan tries his best to tease Phil, thrusting up as best as he can, but all he succeeds in doing is making the straps tighten even more around his legs, and he can't move, and he's stuck in bed, feeling Phil ride him.

Phil wraps his slick hand around his own cock and starts stroking. “You feel so good, Dan,” he pants, and he pushes down until his thighs are flush to Dan's, until Dan can feel Phil's taken every last inch of him, and Dan's head swims.

He squeezes his eyes shut and groans. “You're a fucking tease. You're a menace.” Phil tightens up around him reflexively as he strokes himself, and Phil's chuckle is low and breathy.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Phil asks. “Consider this an anniversary gift.”

Dan's fingers itch to catch Phil's hips and pull him down deeper, even though there's no way it's possible, he itches to force Phil down, and he can't. He squirms, fingers clenching in on themselves, toes curling, and he rocks his hips, though he can't get much movement going, for how tight the straps are around his ankles, securing his legs in place.

“Why'd you buy these?” He asks, for lack of an answer besides _, yes, this is the best anniversary gift ever_.

“Wanted to teach you how to fully submit to me,” Phil groans. “I kind of am toying with the idea of domming you harder.”

Dan's head swirls. “Harder?” He asks.

“I've got ideas.” Phil tells him. He's moving slow, dragging himself up and down off Dan, and it's bliss, and Dan's starting to get built up now, and he doesn't want Phil to stop. He's not entirely focused on the conversation to be honest. He's kind of focused on the pleasure he's feeling.

“Fully submit?” Dan asks. “What's that entail?” Right about now, he's pretty sure he'd agree to anything Phil suggested.

“Maybe I'll tell you some day. I don't think you're ready for it yet. I'm just testing you.” Phil says, and Dan nudges his hips up as Phil sinks back down.

“You're getting kinkier in your old age, Phil,” Dan says, and Phil laughs, and then that laugh is cut off as he pushes down on Dan's dick and strokes himself faster.

“Gonna come, I shouldn't have teased myself so much while I was fingering myself,” Phil murmurs, and Dan feels Phil tightening up around him, riding him faster, rolling his hips.

Phil falls forward further on his free hand, kissing Dan deeply, letting his mouth open, and Dan opens his mouth to Phil's, and their tongues meet, Phil's tongue sliding lightly over Dan's. They don't tongue kiss often, but Dan enjoys it when they do.

Phil groans into Dan's mouth, and Dan feels Phil clench up, squeezing tight around him. “Fuck, Dan, you feel so good,” Phil breathes into Dan's mouth, and Dan can barely understand him. He wants so badly to be touching Phil, but he also understands that Phil wants him to relinquish all control over to Phil, so he sucks in a deep breath and goes lax, lets Phil ride him.

His toes still curl though, as Phil comes, as Dan feels Phil pulsing around him, as come pours over his stomach, where Phil's knelt forward towards him, groaning his orgasm into Dan's mouth, and his fingers tighten in on themselves.

Phil continues to ride him slow and steady, and Dan wants to encourage him to go faster, but he thinks tonight, Phil wants Dan to just let Phil be in control, so he stays silent, and lets his orgasm build while Phil works himself on and off of Dan's dick.

It has to feel like too much to Phil, who's just come, but he doesn't hesitate, just uses his clean hand as he leans backwards again to push his sweaty fringe away from his face, and Dan opens his eyes to stare at Phil, at how breathtakingly beautiful he is.

“I love you,” Dan gasps out, and Phil closes his eyes, sinks down deep, moans out a low noise, lifts up, opens his eyes, shuddering.

“Love you too, Dan-bear,” he says, softly, and Dan restrains himself from thrusting up, despite being pretty damn built up. He focuses on watching Phil rise and fall, wishes he was behind Phil so he could see his dick sliding in and out of Phil, because that's his favourite way to have Phil, so he can really watch.

But he can't, he can only see Phil working himself, post-orgasm, on Dan's dick, and even that's pretty good, and it builds up inside him until that heatflare of pleasure is right there, until he can't help but thrust, feeling the restraints tug at him.

“Gonna come,” Dan warns Phil, and Phil pushes back down, rides Dan in short, jerky motions, rocks fast and steady, and then suddenly Dan's gasping and arching up, as much as he can, coming with a low groan, spilling himself inside Phil.

Phil continues to ride him out through the orgasm, even after the orgasm's ended, as Dan starts to soften. Phil doesn't pull off until Dan's gone mostly soft, until the come's leaking out of Phil back onto Dan's cock, and then Phil kneels.

“Be right back,” Phil says, and he heads out of the room, is gone for a couple of minutes, presumably to clean up, and comes back with a washcloth, wipes off Dan's sticky cock, soft and lying against his thigh, gently.

“So how was that?” Phil asks, sitting on the edge of the bed, naked. Dan glances to the side, at his wrist.

“Well, I'd like to pull you in for a kiss but I can't.”

Phil says, very softly, “I kind of want to put you in those and just make you lay there without doing anything to you. Just make you lay there and be quiet and still.”

Dan thinks about that. He wonders just how that might work. It's definitely something he's interested in. “Another day,” he promises. Phil nods, reaches down and undoes the clasp on Dan's wrist, makes his way around the bed as he undoes all the clasps, and Dan shakes out his limbs, stretches.

“Good?” Phil asks.

“Come here, I want to kiss you for like, the next hour,” Dan says, and he means it intensely. He wants to kiss Phil until their lips go numb from it, until they're both horny again, and he wants Phil in all sorts of ways.

Phil tucks himself up against Dan, who makes room on the bed for him now that he can move, and Phil kisses him resoundingly.

“It's still early – got any plans for the rest of the night?” Phil asks. Dan hums.

“Thought maybe I could blow you, let you come on my face,” Dan teases Phil, and Phil lets out another groan.

“And you call me a tease,” he says, pushing his fingers into Dan's hair as he kisses him deeper, mouthing down Dan's neck.

“Just calling it like I see it. You're the one who tied me up and fucked himself on my dick, that was a tease move,” Dan reminds Phil.

“Felt good,” Phil mumbles. “Now, shut up, I want to kiss you some more. No more talking.”

That much, Dan can agree on, and he lets Phil come back up to kiss him slow and steady, and then Phil's sliding on top of him, naked and warm, and Dan knows the night's not over by a long shot.

 


	9. Chapter 9

It's not uncommon for Phil to wake up before Dan and wake up Dan with a kiss. Dan can never stay grouchy at being woken up that way, even if sometimes his boyfriend has stale morning breath.

That's how this day starts, and Phil rifles through Dan's clothes, finds something he likes, tosses it over to Dan. “Shirt for the day,” he announces. Dan grins at him and goes to take a shower, snagging the shirt and some jeans and boxers as he does.

It's still hot, having Phil make decisions for him and give him orders. Dan showers, tugs on his clothes after he's towelled off, blowdries and straightens his hair, goes downstairs for breakfast, where Phil's waiting for him.

“Want waffles?” Phil asks, and Dan assents to that, so that's what Phil makes them, and they eat breakfast, and Dan might get up and catch Phil's sticky hand after he manages to get syrup on it and lick it clean, sucking at his fingers wetly, lazily, and he meets Phil's eyes with his own, and Phil stares back, smiles at him with a clever smile.

“You'll get yours, just you wait,” Phil promises him. Dan releases Phil's wrist and pulls off of Phil's fingers with a sloppy, wet popping noise, as he gives one last suck, and wipes the back of his mouth with his hand.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, you made a mess and I was just helping clean it up,” Dan says with a cheeky grin. Phil grins back at him and for a moment, they're lost and in love and Phil snags Dan's shirt, pulls him in for a sugary-sweet kiss, and Dan rests his hand on the table for balance as they kiss, tongues meeting for a few seconds.

They cuddle up on the couch later and play video games and Dan actually loses to Phil for once, which causes him to pout and sulk, to which Phil actually puts on his stern, dom voice and says, “Stop that, right now.”

Which – Dan wasn't actually expecting that. He turns to look at Phil with wide, surprised eyes. Normally Phil only engages in dom mode when he's giving Dan orders around the house or telling him what to wear or what to do to relax or work on, never so far used for such a minor infraction.

Phil pauses. “Yellow? Red?” and he looks concerned, and Dan shakes his head, apologises for being a jerk, and does his best to redeem himself and up his mood, playing another round with Phil, winning this time, and not gloating.

The day passes easily, and it's just the two of them at their best, and when night falls and they eat dinner, Phil hooks his ankle around Dan's under the table. “I have an idea for tonight.” He says.

An idea has started to mean a new step in their games that they play with each other. Dan's intrigued. He wonders what Phil wants to try now. So far he hasn't needed to stop Phil and he suspects Phil knows Dan's own boundaries as well as Dan himself does, just the same way that Dan knows Phil well enough to know what Phil would never ever be comfortable with (caning, for instance, not that Dan is interested in caning either, but he'd been doing some research on other ways that Phil could spank him, and caning had been a hard limit for Dan, and he _knows_ it'll be one for Phil).

Just the mere hint that they're going to play puts Dan on edge and he's antsy, eating faster, staring at Phil, and after they've washed up, he says, “Did you want to go to the bedroom?”

“Eager?” Phil asks. Dan shrugs, casually. Yeah, he is.

“Let's go in the bedroom. Like I said, I've got an idea.” Phil tells Dan. So Dan follows Phil into the bedroom where Phil kisses him, lies him down on the bed, and slowly tugs off Dan's shirt, makes his way over Dan's chest with kisses, down to his jeans, where he unzips Dan and tugs off those, snagging Dan's boxers so that Dan's naked.

Phil takes his time, kissing down Dan's thighs and calves and even around his ankles, coming back up, nuzzling little presses of his lips to Dan in the most intimate ways. “I'm going to test you tonight.”

Dan says, “Oh?” as Phil kneels next to him and graces his mouth down one arm to kiss Dan's wrist, then his palm, then each fingertip almost reverently.

“Tonight's going to have two parts. You can make noise during the first half.” Phil says. “Get on your hands and knees – but stretch out your knees somewhat. I'm cuffing you.”

So Dan rolls over and balances awkwardly while Phil cuffs him. They haven't used the cuffs since the first time, about two weeks ago, so they still feel fresh and exciting to Dan. The leg cuffs have a little more reach than the wrist cuffs, so Dan's able to stay on his elbows and knees – just. He's still stretched out and wobbly.

“Now, I'm going to blindfold you.” Phil gets the blindfold, and Dan closes his eyes as Phil guides the blindfold over Dan's eyes, and when Dan opens his eyes, he can only very, very dimly make out any light in front of his eyes. It's a very effective blindfold.

“Okay, now what?” Dan asks. He shifts a little to get more comfortable, and the leg cuffs tighten up on him, but he's a little more balanced.

“Now, I'm going to leave the bedroom. I'm going to be gone for a half an hour. You're going to be alone by yourself. I want you to be as still as you can and clear your mind as much as possible. If you start to freak out at all, just yell 'red' or 'yellow' and I will immediately come uncuff you and take the blindfold off.” Phil says.

Dan blinks behind the blindfold. This is definitely new. “Okay,” he says.

“If you can't clear your mind, then think about how petulant you were being earlier while we were playing video games and how you can be less of a sore loser next time.” Phil adds. Dan smiles a little at that.

“Okay,” he agrees again.

“I'm going now. I'll be back in half an hour on the dot, I promise.” Dan listens to Phil's soft footfalls and then hears the door closing behind him.

Okay. Clearing his head and being still. The being still part isn't going to be particularly hard – he's relatively comfortable and can't exactly move. The clearing his head part – that's the toughie. Dan's brain is always whirring away about something.

He takes in a few slow breaths and tries to focus on the inhale and exhale of his breath. He's done research on meditation in the past, never had too much luck with it.

Tonight, though, is different. He can feel the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and he knows he's secured where he's at, and immediately that removes some of the buzz in his brain. He's stuck right where he's at. He can't get up and go play a video game or watch a video. He has to stay right where he's at.

A few more deep breaths, focusing on the way his body shifts, the way his shoulders rise and fall, the way his chest fills and empties, even the subtle way it makes his lower back shift, and Dan suddenly feels incredibly aware of his own body.

He also feels stunningly empty, in a good way. He rolls his shoulders as best as he can, shakes his head. He actually tugs his legs and arms towards him a little to feel the straps around him tighten.

Feeling how secure they make him feel, how he can feel them now no matter what he does, it settles him even further. He's steady, breathing in and out, and he can't see anything, and his brain is soothed.

Time passes and Dan kind of just drifts with it. He's not quite bored, not quite excited. He's just still, letting time float on by. He idly wonders what time it is, knows that whatever time it is, it's not time for Phil to come back yet.

Phil will be back in half an hour, or however much time is left, Dan knows that. Phil keeps his promises, especially when it comes to something they're trying sexually. Phil's falling into the role of a dom very well.

That thought pleases Dan. He wonders if he's falling into the role of a sub decently enough given his headstrong nature. Then he remembers he's not supposed to be thinking at all and lets his head hang down, breathing deeply, focusing on feeling the way his body shifts again.

Within about a minute, he's able to get himself back on track again. His head empties and Dan can just feel the way his body shifts as he breathes and time starts to flicker again in that meaningless way it was before.

He's not sure how much longer it is but then he hears the door open and Phil's voice. “Good job,” Phil tells him. “Were you able to do what I asked?”

“Yes,” Dan answers.

“Okay. The rest of the night you can only speak to safeword. But I want you to safeword if you need to because we're going to be playing with something a little risky.” Phil says.

Dan's not sure if he's allowed to speak, so he waits for Phil to continue. “We're going to try breathplay. I'm not going to choke you – I want you to hold your breath until you get dizzy and then you can let out that breath and grab another breath of air, and keep up that process. If you start to feel like you're going to pass out, safeword and just start breathing normally. Nod if you understand me.”

Dan nods. He's definitely a little nervous, but not enough to stop him from trying this. “Okay. Start when I start fingering you.” Phil says. “You can breath normally until then.” Phil pauses. “I have no idea if this is going to work – I'm not entirely sure of what I'm doing, so please be careful.”

Dan takes in a few deep breaths, maybe trying to get some extra oxygen to his head before all this starts, and listens to Phil as he pulls open the bedside drawer for lube, feels the bed shift as Phil kneels.

Then there's the soft sound of lube being slicked up on Phil's fingers, and one cool finger pressing to Dan's entrance. Dan sucks in a breath and holds it, feeling his chest tighten. He feels Phil's finger slide inside him and start to slip and slide out of him.

The next thing he notices is the way a faint chill sweeps over his body, then a faint flush of heat, and the way his head starts to swim a little, the way his chest tightens and clenches up for air. When he can't hold it any longer, he lets out the breath in a gasp, feeling his legs feeling a little jelly-like and takes in another deep one instantly.

He finds very quickly that he can't hold his breath for very long, but it's sending weird flashes of heat and chills through his body and making his limbs feel heavier. Phil eases another finger inside him, and Dan pushes back for more, especially once Phil finds his prostate and teases him there.

He squirms and the cuffs tighten further, holding him in place securely, and Phil places his other hand on the back of Dan's thigh. “Shh. Be still, love.”

Phil must be keeping an ear out for the way Dan gasps in for air and lets them out in equally loud noises, and he rubs soothingly up and down Dan's thighs. “You can say green if you're okay. Are you okay?”

“Green,” Dan says, steals a lungful of air. His eyes are shut behind the blindfold and he can see little sparks going off behind his eyelids. _Are those my brain cells dying from oxygen deprivation?_ He wonders idly. He doubts it, though. You can't actually see your brain cells.

Phil kisses his bum and pours more lube on his fingers, and Dan feels it all slippery, wetting him, and there's three fingers, stretching him out. Dan bites back a groan, feels his breath leave him in a stuttery gasp as Phil presses directly on his prostate and Dan gasps for air.

His limbs are leaden heavy and his brain is starting to swirl. He's hard as a rock and can't do anything about it. Then Phil's pushing a fourth finger into him without giving Dan much time to stretch out on three and Dan gasps, fights back the urge to make noise.

Phil likes Dan being quiet under his orders and Dan feels himself really getting stretched out by Phil, Phil slipping those four fingers in and out of Dan while Dan holds his breath and feels his body go even heavier, feels his head spin more.

“Good boy,” Phil says. “You can take a few regular breaths,” and the air that swims through Dan's veins leaves him feeling overwhelmed. “How are you feeling?”

“Green,” Dan says, not sure if he's allowed to speak otherwise.

“You can talk for a minute,” Phil corrects himself. Dan breathes in deep.

“My limbs feel really heavy, and my head is reeling but I'm okay. I kind of like it. You could have been gentler with four fingers, though.”

Phil strokes over Dan's prostate. “You can take it. I know you can. Now, quiet again.” and Dan, who was halfway through an audible moan under his permission to make noise, cuts it off as best he can. “Start holding your breath again.”

Dan does as Phil says and for another few minutes, Phil just fingerfucks him. Dan's head is swirling and spinning from lack of oxygen and from how turned on he is, having Phil nudge his prostate over and over.

Phil eventually slides his fingers out of Dan. “You're really stretched out for me,” he says, almost wondrously. Dan can't snort a noise of 'no shit' at him, he's got to be quiet, but he thinks it, anyways, and then Phil pours more lube on his cock, kneels behind Dan.

“I'm going to wrap my fingers around your throat, but I'm not going to squeeze. I just want you to feel them while you're holding your breath for me.” Phil says, and his clean hand is suddenly around Dan's throat. Dan leans forward a little so he can really feel Phil's fingers, gasps out and gasps in, holding his breath, and manages to hold it even as Phil pushes inside him in one long thrust.

Phil starts a slow, steady pace of fucking Dan, reaching down with his lubed hand, catching Dan's dick and stroking it loosely. “Feel good?”

Dan nods, and he feels his skin shift against Phil's palm. So that's how they go for a few minutes, Dan's body heavy from lack of oxygen, him getting rocked slightly with Phil's thrusts, unable to move on his own because he's restrained, and his dick getting stroked. It feels fucking amazing and it's all swirling together in his head, and building up to what's going to be a stunning orgasm, he knows that.

But he kind of wants to feel Phil squeezing his neck. “Yellow,” he gasps out, and Phil stops moving, lets his hand fall away from Dan's throat.

“What's wrong? Do you need to breath?”

“I want to try something else,” Dan says. “I want you to squeeze my neck – I'll say yellow again when it's as tight as I want it, and you can stop, and I'll breathe normally. I want you to be the one cutting off my oxygen.”

“Dan, are you sure?” Phil asks, rubbing his clean hand in a slow circle along Dan's back.

“Yeah, I trust you. I'll say red if I need to. I want you squeezing my throat. Just go slow, so I can figure out how tight is tight enough with my breathing.”

“Okay,” Phil says, nervously. “Go ahead and breathe normally. Do I need to give you permission to speak or are you still good to be quiet?”

“Quiet,” Dan tells him.

“Okay.” Phil says. He leans forward, kisses Dan, and puts his fingers around Dan's throat and Dan feels pressure start to go. Phil isn't thrusting inside him yet, and he's stopped jerking off Dan too.

He's focusing on this one task, and Dan breathes shallowly, feels the way Phil's fingers are starting to cut off his ability to breathe. Phil hesitates but Dan doesn't say anything, so Phil keeps going.

A minute later, there's enough pressure on his throat that he's having trouble drawing in a full breath. He's close to where he wants to be, and lets Phil go on squeezing just a little bit tighter, when he finally says “Yellow,” and Phil's fingers lock up.

“Thank god, I was about to stop on my own,” Phil tells him. “We okay to start up again?”

Dan nods, can barely nod with how tight Phil's grip is on his throat. But Phil feels the movement and starts thrusting again inside him, rocking over his prostate, jerking off Dan. It's a testament to Phil's self-control that his grip around Dan's neck doesn't loosen or tighten.

Dan can't get enough oxygen again, even though he's breathing as normally as possible, but this time his lungs aren't tightening and spasming for more oxygen, because he's still able to drag in shallow breaths steadily.

He sees sparks behind his eyelids again, and he can feel his orgasm starting to build in his body, and he arches back towards Phil as best as he can. He lets out a small keening noise and Phil actually squeezes just a tad tighter.

“Quiet, Daniel,” and his fingers loosen. Dan bites back a groan at how fucking hot this scene is, how his dick is leaking precome that Phil is smearing all along him, and how good it feels to have Phil slipping in and out of him over and over.

“Can you hold out for me until I come?” Phil asks and Dan thinks he can, if he puts himself back in that blank headspace he was in earlier. So Phil keeps stroking him off and Dan does his best to clear his head, despite the waves of pleasure rolling through him.

It's just pleasure, it's not important, it's not the be-all end-all to what he's after. What he's after is feeling the dizzying way his limbs are going heavy, the way Phil's fingers are pressing into his throat, the slip and slide of Phil's dick in and out of him, just so slippery from how much lube Phil used on him.

Phil kisses the base of Dan's spine and bites down. “I love you, you know that?” and Dan smiles. He does, but it's always nice to hear. Sweat beads his fringe, the heat from their bodies so close together causing it, and he can feel Phil getting just a little harder inside him, knows Phil's getting close.

“Okay, you can come if you need to,” Phil groans, and Dan shakes himself free of that blank headspace and focuses a hell of a lot more on Phil's fingers wrapped around his dick. He's so dizzy from lack of oxygen, his limbs are sluggish and not responding and he feels like he's hanging forward and Phil's the only thing supporting him with his fingers around Dan's neck.

He focuses on the wet glide of Phil's dick in and out of him, how filled up he's getting each time, and his orgasm builds quick and hard and fast, until suddenly he's riding Phil as best he can, despite the restraints, and coming, and Phil's fingers are working Dan through it.

Immediately, Phil lets go of Dan's neck and Dan sucks in a lungful of air. His head reels and he manages to get his weight back underneath him, and then Phil is slamming in deep inside of him and biting Dan's shoulder, letting out a low groan, and Dan feels the sputtering pulse of Phil's come inside him.

When Phil slides out of him, Dan's breathing is mostly regulated and he's back in control of his limbs. He still goes limp and collapses forward as best as he can, managing to flop face-first into the pillows, ass still half in the air.

“You okay, Dan? You don't have to be quiet anymore.” Phil tells him. Dan groans.

“I feel fucking amazing.” Dan says, slurred words coming out of his mouth. He sounds drunk, that's what he sounds like.

“D'you need aftercare?” Phil asks, already moving to undo the cuffs around Dan's ankles. Dan stretches out his legs as soon as he can, and then his hands are freed, and Dan manages to push himself up on one elbow to flop over onto his back.

“I think I want you to hold me for a while. I feel like I'm floating.” Dan says. He feels disconnected from his body. That was one hell of an orgasm.

Phil immediately tucks himself up to Dan. “We'll watch whatever you want to watch when we get up, and I'll get you something to drink, something warm like tea.” He wraps an arm around Dan and pulls Dan in close to him. “You okay, babe?”

Dan rests his head on Phil's shoulder. “Promise me you'll choke me again in the future.” He says, smiling. He feels good. He feels blissed out. “Can I take off the blindfold?”

“Yeah, of course,” Phil says, and then there's Phil reaching behind Dan's head and removing the blindfold, dropping it on the bed next to them. Dan blinks a few times as brightness fills his eyes, focuses on Phil.

“Whoa. Your pupils are all blown out,” Phil says, peering at Dan. “You're really fucked up.”

“'s a good fucked up, gotta do it again, promise me,” Dan says, smiling as he nestles even closer to Phil.

“Okay,” Phil says. “Just as long as you always promise to safeword if you need it.”

“Okay,” Dan agrees. He closes his eyes again. “Can we take a nap before you make me tea? I'm sleepy.”

“I'm not surprised, you were oxygen-deprived.” Phil says. “But yes, we can take a nap at eight thirty at night.”

“Good,” Dan says, and before Phil can make fun of him any more, he's letting himself drift off to sleep, feeling Phil's arm around him. “You wake me up half an hour. I just need a little nap.” He adds. “It's your turn to do nothing for half an hour.”

“Sure, Dan,” Phil says, sounding affectionate, almost amused, and there's a press of a kiss to his hair, and then Dan slips into a quick, effortless sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

They've been steadily happy with their kinks, and it's coming up on 2016, and they haven't tried anything new in quite some time. Dan thinks that they might have tapered off – they still play, spank Dan, bite him, blindfold him and make him wait to find out what Phil's going to do to him, but they haven't tried anything new.

Dan can't think of anything he's particularly interested in – he's looked up collaring and decided that while he likes being Phil's boyfriend and pretty much being in a dom/sub relationship with Phil, he doesn't want a collar around his neck, and he'd looked up double penetration once on a whim and the images of the aftermath were enough to make him clear his browser history.

He's happy. They have normal vanilla sex most of the time and when Dan or Phil gets the urge, they spice it up. But they've leveled out. Which is why when Phil gets a package one day, Dan isn't even curious about it until Phil plunks it down in front of him and says, “I have a surprise, if you'd like.”

Dan glances over at him, as Phil works the box open. When he finally gets it open, Dan peers inside. “What is that?” He asks, looking at something wrapped in bubble wrap and plastic.

“Wax,” Phil says, and his voice has a tinge of pleasure. Dan glances at him.

“What did you buy wax for?” Dan asks.

“I had an idea. Wax play. We haven't tried that in bed.” Phil tells him. Dan lifts an eyebrow. Phil smiles at him, a slow smile that creeps its way along his lips. “Get it nice and hot and drop it on you.”

Dan thinks about that. He's spilt hot wax on himself before, accidentally, and it definitely hurts. But he trusts Phil to know how to do it safely. And he's long accepted that he likes pain in bed. So he nods. “Okay. We can give it a shot.”

“Now,” Phil says. “I want to try it now. I got paraffin wax, that's the lowest melting point so it's the gentlest of the waxes for wax play.”

“You're going to be dropping hot wax on me. That's like saying bees are the gentlest stingers of the bee, wasp, and hornet family.” Dan retorts.

Phil does laugh a little at that, leans over, kisses Dan on the cheek. “Go get undressed and relax in bed. I'll melt the wax.”

“Eager much?” Dan asks, but he gets up, heads to Phil's bedroom. He, on a whim, grabs a couple of towels from the bathroom and spreads them over the sheets so that Phil doesn't get wax on them, kicks the comforter off the bed.

Then he stretches out lazily, half-jacks off a little because it feels good, and hears Phil in the kitchen, closes his eyes, relaxes like Phil told him to.

By the time Phil comes in, Dan's almost falling asleep, so comfortable. He cracks an eye open at Phil. “Hey,” he murmurs, and Phil smiles back at him, stops, and rakes his gaze over Dan's body.

“I could look at you naked forever,” Phil tells him. “You're perfect.”

Dan hums a noise, smiles a little. “Same, back at you.” There's a lingering moment of strong intimacy between them and then Phil takes a step forward, holding a pot.

“I heated up the wax, I used the meat thermometer to see when it got hot enough.” Dan can't help but giggle a little at that. Only Phil would do something like use a meat thermometer to measure hot wax that he's going to pour over Dan.

“Don't worry, I'll wash it off,” Phil adds and Dan snorts.

“Yes you will.” He tells Phil. “You're the one who used it. I'm not washing it.”

“Good thinking about the towels,” Phil remarks, sitting on the bed. “Safeword if it's too much,” he tells Dan, and then brings the pot to rest above Dan's chest, tilts it. Dan watches, almost in slow motion, as the wax eases its way to the brim of the pot, drops out in a little spill, and it hits his skin.

He hisses, flinches.

“Bad?” Phil asks, reaching to touch the still liquid wax, touching his finger to it. “That is hot.”

“Keep going,” Dan tells him. Phil moves the pot lower, tilts it again, and hot wax drops onto Dan's stomach, and Dan lets out a small noise.

His stomach muscles clench at the pain and his fingers clench up. Phil leans down and kisses his stomach, right by the wax. “Relax, Dan. I'm not going to use a lot tonight. Just a little more, just a little experiment.”

Dan watches as Phil brings the pot even lower, tilts it one more time, and the wax hits his inner thigh, trickles down, and his leg gives an involuntary kick.

He's not getting turned on by this though. It hurts, but it's not doing anything for Dan. As Phil starts to lean the pot again, Dan says abruptly, “Yellow,” and Phil stops.

“You okay?” Phil asks.

Nodding, Dan touches Phil's wrist. “Yeah. This just isn't really grinding my gears. Like it hurts, but it's not turning me on. It just feels a little weird.”

Phil sets the pot down off to the side. “Okay. Want to stop?”

Dan nods. “Are you disappointed?” Phil shakes his head at him.

“Not at all. You gave it a shot. I wasn't sure if I'd enjoy it either. We've figured out what we like, and apparently this isn't it.” Phil tells him. “Here, start the shower, I'll go put this in the kitchen to clean up later, and I'll wash you off. Use cool water, not hot.”

Dan nods, gets up. The wax hasn't fully solidified yet, but when he moves, he feels his hairs pull and he scratches at it a little. When he gets to the bathroom, he peers at where Phil had dropped the wax, and the skin is reddened.

He turns on the shower to tepid, gets in, feels the water running over his overheated skin, and a minute later, hears Phil enter, and then Phil's joining him.

Phil grabs the washcloth and gently wipes at Dan's body where the wax is, easing it away, and Dan relaxes under Phil's touch. Phil's so gentle with him and Dan trusts him implicitly to know how to take care of him.

Phil leaves little kisses where the wax was, and Dan reaches down, touches Phil's wet hair, strokes it. “You're too good to me,” Dan says, and Phil looks up at him, hair hanging down in his face, and Dan pushes it away.

“Gonna be even nicer to you in a minute,” Phil tells him. Dan lifts an eyebrow, and Phil just gives him a sweet smile in return, takes hold of Dan's cock, and licks it once, and Dan rolls his eyes at him.

“The last time you gave me a shower blowjob you got water up your nose and were coughing for like an hour. Wait until we've dried off and are back in the bedroom, you spoon.” Dan tells him and Phil starts laughing.

“Okay,” Phil says, agreeably, and for a few more minutes, he makes sure all the wax is gone from Dan's body, then reaches behind Dan and turns off the shower.

They towel off, fingercombing through their wet hair, heading back to the bedroom with towels around their waist, and after they've dropped their towels in the laundry bin, Phil catches Dan by the waist and kisses him, guides him towards the bed.

“Did you want to try anything else we like?” Phil asks, and Dan shrugs.

“It's not all that important to me tonight,” Dan says, and Phil nods.

“Okay. Another time then. Just a blowjob?”

“We could do each other, at the same time. That's kinda kinky.” Dan suggests. “I mean, you deserve to get off too.”

“It's kinda hard to concentrate on getting off while you're busy sucking someone off, I'm not a fan of it, really.” Phil says. “I mean if you really want to, but why don't we just take turns?”

Dan sprawls across the bed. “Far be it from me to stop you from blowing me,” he says, and Phil is the one to roll his eyes now.

“Brat.” Phil informs him, getting on the bed, getting comfortable between Dan's thighs, and bending down, half-jerking off Dan, half-sucking him back to full hardness. Dan closes his eyes and loses himself in Phil's mouth, arching up and letting out soft groans of pleasure, and Phil knows just how to bring Dan all the pleasure in the world.

Afterwards, when Phil's wiping his mouth, Dan drags him down and trails a line of kisses down Phil's stomach to return the favour, and throughout it, Phil whispers to Dan just how good he is, how good he makes Phil feel, how much Phil loves him and Dan listens to it all, lets it linger in his soul.

He takes his time with Phil, dragging it out, going slow, pulling back every time Phil's getting close to finishing, not to torment Phil but to prolong Phil's pleasure. When he glances at the clock and sees it's been almost thirty minutes (and his jaw is starting to hurt a little), he settles down and focuses on letting Phil come, and Phil does, a minute later, spilling into his mouth.

Afterwards, they change into their pyjamas for the evening, head to the lounge, and Dan makes popcorn while Phil picks a movie, and they curl up, Dan leaning into Phil and Phil combing his fingers through Dan's curly hair.

“I'm happy,” Dan says, softly.

“Yeah?” Phil returns, equally soft.

Dan hums and nods. “I mean, I've got a great boyfriend, my life has gone somewhere I never expected it to go, the sex is great and kinky at times, and then like tonight, we tried something and didn't like it but it wasn't awkward, and you still took care of me and we still both enjoyed ourselves afterwards. I think I'm pretty happy with everything overall.”

Phil tugs Dan even closer, runs his fingers down Dan's shoulder and arm. “Yeah, I feel the same way.”

They settle, sharing the popcorn and watching the movie, and they are at peace.

 


End file.
